Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism
by ShokoraYasha
Summary: InuYasha is a detective who rarely ever gets assigned a case. When he finally is, it's a sick and twisted one, in which the murders are based around the 5 deadly sins of Buddhism. R&R Phew! Now I can accept anonymous reviews!
1. Ichi: Murder and a Newfound Partnership

A/N: Okay, okay. This is my second attempt at an AU, since this just popped into my head, and my other idea has just been flushed down the proverbial toilet. O.o;; Please be kind! R&R!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: ...Must I? Oh fine! I don't own Inu-Yasha! Rumiko Takahashi does! *sighs*  
  
  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
  
Ichi- Murder and a Newfound Partnership  
  
  
  
By Aiko  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha sat behind his cold metal desk, flipping through some papers on his desk. He let out a long sigh and looked up from his dull work. He had been at it for quite some time, and it showed. The bangs of his waist-length, midnight hair were matted against his forehead, and his jacket was sprawled across the floor in frustration. His shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbow, and his tie was loosened, a couple of buttons opened just below it. The young man was tired, and knowing the lateness of the hour, it was justified. He glanced at the clock. Its uniform black and white face stared back at him and read 10:45 pm. He laughed wryly. His day had started at 4 am, and he had worked nonstop ever since. His boss had run him ragged with this case. It was just your classic murder/rape case, and he was just going through the formalities. That Sesshoumaru, although he was Inu-Yasha's brother, could be a heartless bastard. Assigning formal cases to an obviously competent detective, and dragging it on to make it take all day, was just the sort of thing he'd do to his brother.   
  
  
He finally rose from his seat, straightening his papers and capping his pen. He was done, at last. Inu-Yasha turned to the window opposite his desk and saw the dark, rainy   
streets mocking him. He bent down and scooped up his jacket. He straighten his tie, buttoned up the remaining buttons of his shirt, and swung the jacket over his right shoulder. The fact that he was done was enough to put him in high spirits, and personally, he had always been a fan of rainy days. With a half-grin on his face, he grabbed the papers, hopped over his desk, and opened the door to the main office.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around and locked the door behind him, looking at the black letters that read, "Inuyasha Shikon, Investigator". He laughed to himself. Nobody seemed to know how to spell his named. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed to Sesshoumaru's office to turn in his report. He began to hum a song to himself, in a low buzzy, yet full and melodic, manner. Just as he was about to turn the corner, a man stepped in his way.   
  
  
"Hey there, Inu-Yasha," the man said, in an all-too-cheery voice. He had on a normal black suit, but his tie was missing and his shirt was untucked for one reason or another. His short, well shorter than Inu-Yasha's, black hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, and his bangs fell lazily into his eyes. His left hand was in his pocket, and his right was supporting his weight on the wall, blocking Inu-Yasha from passing.   
  
  
"Move out of my WAY, Miroku," he said, growing steadily more annoyed, "Don't you have some girls to hit on, or violate, or SOMEthing?"  
  
  
Miroku laughed, causing his golden earrings to clink together. "Oh, my friend! You've got me pegged all wrong!" He put an arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at him through the corner of his eye. "I'm not your friend." His good mood had all but vanished, and a look of annoyance settled on his face. He pushed the arm off his shoulder and glared at Miroku. "Look," he spat, "I've got to drop this report off with Sesshoumaru, and then I'm going home. Frankly, I've had enough of these stupid "errands" he's making me run. I'm just glad they're over for at least a little while." He ran his hand back through his hair, sighing.  
  
  
Miroku stepped ahead of him and stopped in front of the pissed off detective. "Actually," he said, a grin snaking its way across his face, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked down and played with the edge of his shirt, then glanced back up at Inu-Yasha with a devilish grin. "You and I have been assigned a case."   
  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he dropped his papers on the ground. "WHAT?! AAAGH!" He leaned against the wall and slid down, until he was sitting on the stiff blue carpet of the office. He exhaled upward, making his bangs fly about wildly. He held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly.  
  
  
"Geez," Miroku said defensively, "I'm not THAT bad." He looked down at his long-haired partner-to-be.   
  
  
He began to collect his papers and stand up. "It's not only that, but I was looking forward to at least a short vacation. Even a three-day weekend would do." He laughed slightly and began to drag his feet to Sesshoumaru's office. Miroku followed. It seemed like a long trek, but that was most likely because he dreaded facing his seemingly demonic brother and boss.   
  
  
Finally they reached the door baring, in ominous black lettering, the words "Sesshoumaru Shikon", and under it, "Administrating Director". At first glance, one might suspect nepotism being the reason why Inu-Yasha was employed at that particular firm. But after one would see the looks Sesshoumaru gave his brother, all of those thoughts vanished. Truth was, it was by mere coincidence that the two rivaling siblings ended up working together, if you could even call it that. Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru were half-brothers. Sesshoumaru being the older of the two, having seen his parents split up, came to despise his younger brother, whose mother had stayed. When Inu-Yasha reached the tender age of three, his mother died of reasons unknown, and their father became distant toward both his sons. When they were of age, both of the brothers moved out, never to speak again. As luck would have it, they both went out for the same line of work, and ended up together. Oh, fate had dealt Inu-Yasha a cruel hand. And to top it all off, their father had grown ill, and now fights over inheritance began to spring forth.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha reached out his hand and turned the knob. He didn't really expect Sesshoumaru to be there at this hour, since it was nearly eleven. He swung the door open, and much to his surprise, and dismay, there his brother sat, drumming his abnormally long fingernails on his desk.   
  
  
"It's about time," he said with a smug smile on his face, "I've been waiting all day for this report, Shikon." He spoke to him so formally, and with such detachment, that you wouldn't even conceive the slightest notion that they were even remotely related. You could see the resemblance, though. Sesshoumaru stood taller and leaner than Inu-Yasha, and took on a very effeminate air at times. His eyes were a stone cold gray, and stared off in the distance like an old blind man's, neither seeing nor caring it seemed, a large contrast to his brother's, whose amber eyes, though they seemed at first distant, were warm and caring. His hair was black as pitch with flecks of gray--no, silver---scattered about in an artistic manner. His right hand was a mechanical one, for he had lost it in an accident in his youth. It hung limply at his side most of the time, somehow giving him a stoic disposition.   
  
He snatched the papers out of Inu-Yasha's hands almost violently. He flipped through them quickly and then placed them hurriedly on his desk. "Mmhmm...I guess that'll have to do...Can't expect much more from a failure, I suppose." He laughed to himself as Inu-Yasha lunged forward at him.  
  
  
"Don't provoke me, Sesshoumaru," he threatened, clenching his fist.  
  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, dear brother," Sesshoumaru mocked. He walked to the coat hanger and grabbed his hat. He started out the door when a powerful hand thrust him back in. He looked down. It was his little brother's.  
  
  
"Not just yet, mister high-and-mighty," Inu-Yasha almost growled. He looked him straight in the eye and inquired, "Why, all of a sudden, when I FINALLY get a break from all the menial work, do you give me a case?" He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that perhaps it was just another meaningless errand.  
  
  
"Well," he said, flicking his brother's hand off, "I've always associated murder with your name..." He said this almost like a threat, as he threw Inu-Yasha back toward his desk and walked out of the room, pushing past Miroku.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's eye widened as he pushed himself off the desk and began t walk toward the door. 'A murder case? Sesshoumaru, of all people, assigned me a MURDER case?' he thought incredulously to himself. He reached the doorway, where Miroku was leaning, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
  
He smirked. "Is that what they call 'brotherly love'?" He laughed. They began walking. "Makes me glad I'm an only child..."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha slipped his jacket on and ignored his last comment, deep in thought. "So," he said, mulling over the events of the past few minutes or so, "a murder case, is it? Know anything about it?" He flicked his hair out from under the jacket.  
  
  
Miroku shrugged as they neared the receptionist's desk. "Not much...Apparently some girl's mother was murdered for reasons unknown. The girl will be in tomorrow morning down at the station. You can ask her about it. As I said, I don't know much about it."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's face grew curious. "Really? What's her name?"  
  
  
"Kagome Higur--something or other. Really didn't pay attention to the minor details." Miroku yawned as he slowed to a stop in front of the desk.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed. "You consider THAT a minor detail?" He stopped beside him and turned to face the receptionist.  
  
  
The dull golden nameplate read "Kikyo Mikosama". Her cloudy sienna eyes lifted from her computer, which she was shutting down. She snorted. "It's about time you two left. You know I can't leave until everybody else does." She rose from her chair and grabbed her coat. She was moderately tall, nothing spectacular or anything like that, but she was tall. Her shadow-colored hair reached her waist and was held back in a loose ponytail by a white ribbon. She was wearing a skirt that ended just below her knees, not exactly the most attractive thing you've ever seen. She had on a regular white shirt, and it was tucked into her skirt. Her ears adorned two large silver hoop earrings.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha made a face, halfway between offended and comical. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Kikyo."  
  
  
Miroku walked around the desk and grasped Kikyo's hand between both of his. "Always a pleasure, Miss Mikosama." He seemed to be scheming something. "Would you care to join me for a late, late, late dinner at my place, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows and tried his hardest to look sexy. One of his hands began to wander and...  
  
  
"Eep!" Kikyo yelped. "You...You perv!" She slapped him and pulled her jacket on, walking off in a huff.   
  
  
Miroku rubbed his reddened cheek sheepishly. "Was it something I said?"   
  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "I have the strangest feeling that it was something you did..." He began to head toward the door.  
  
  
Miroku gave a mock-offended look toward the young man. "Why, whatever makes you think that, my friend?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he opened the door and flicked the light switches off. "I have no clue...And I'm not your friend!"  
  
  
Miroku threw his arms up defensively as they headed toward their own cars in the parking garage. "All right, all right. Whatever you say...Partner." He laughed to himself, shaking his head as he unlocked his car and slipped into the driver's seat.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled into his garage. He turned off the ignition, climbed out of his car, and slammed the door behind him, creating a loud sound that resounded off the cold concrete walls. He headed toward his door.  
  
  
His had finally reached it, after a long walk it seemed. The calligraphic black numbers on his door loomed toward him. They read "1010A". He turned the key and pushed the door open to his one-bedroom apartment. He flipped on a switch and the whole house illuminated. He waded through a mess of clothes and books and such that were strewn across the floor, until he finally reached his bedroom. He fell onto his bed with an "oof". The man blinked a couple of times and glanced at his digital clock. The large red numbers stared back at him, burning "12:36 am" into his brain. He closed his eyes, and without even changing out of his clothes, he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Oh yes, that's right folks! It's 4:30 in the morning, and you know what that means," the radio began blaring, "It's..." CLICK. Inu-Yasha sleepily staggered over to his clock and pushed the button. "Sorry, Jake," he apologized to the radio personality, "No nonstop, around-the-clock rock-and-roll for me today." He pushed his bangs back and rubbed his eyes. He noticed he was still in his clothes as he walked to the bathroom for his morning shower. The morning preparations had begun.  
  
  
After a quick shower, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his closet and pulled out the usual boring black suit. He put it on and smoothed it out on his body. He leafed through his barren tie collection, and decided against a tie altogether. He yawned. 4 hours of sleep wasn't enough after a rigorous day at work the previous day.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha's mind was still wandering to that case he was assigned to. He still didn't know if he would accept or not. He decided he'd learn more of the case, and then decide. He glanced at the clock. It was 6:00. Time for work.  
  
  
He exited his house and locked the door behind him. "Hey, Inu-Yasha, m'boy." A voice came from behind him, and he jumped.  
  
  
He smiled with relief when he saw who it was. "Holy Kami, Myouga! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
  
The elderly man laughed a little. "Sorry. Jumpy are we?" The little old man was bent and withering with age, and his grayed mustache drooped a little. His bald head glittered in the rising sun.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Still not as jumpy as you, old crone!" The old man began to chuckle heartily as he crouched to pick up his paper, and continued back into his home.  
  
  
The detective grinned, shaking his head as he started toward his car, mumbling to himself, "That Myouga..." When he at last reached it, he climbed in, backed out, and drove to the hell hole that was his work. Surprisingly, this day looked like it was going to be sunny, disregarding last night's rainy weather.  
  
  
He turned a corner, and the angle he was now in caused the sun to glare in his eye, so he squinted, now annoyed. He reached up and pulled the visor down. For twenty minutes he drove straight ahead, until he reached a large building. He turned into the parking lot and parked in front of the sign that read, "Shikon Detective Agency". Inu-Yasha sighed heavily and opened his door. He got out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Inu-Yasha exited the elevator, dreading seeing his brother. He thrust his hands in his pockets and wakled toward the main entrance, where Miroku seemed to be obstructing his path.  
  
  
"You know what, Miroku," he said through gritted teeth, "you always seem to be in my way, and it's starting to piss me off."  
  
  
Miroku ran his fingers through his short black hair and laughed. "Aw..That hurts Inu-Yasha. I merely wanted to remind you that that Kagome girl is down at the station right now, and I was going to escort you there. But if you'd rather stay here with your loving brother..." He trailed off.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha could've smacked himself for forgetting. The case had been the only thing on his mind for the past couple of hours. He nodded, as if he had come to this conclusion on his own. "Hmm...Let's go." And he started down the stairs.  
  
  
Miroku laughed as he followed him. "I just knew you'd see it my way."  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Inu-Yasha headed down the street, not taking his car, for the police station was only about a block away. Miroku, out of breath, ran to catch up with him. "H-hey! Wait up!!!"  
  
  
Finally, he reached the door of the station. He pulled it open and went inside, not even caring enough to hold the door open for poor Miroku, who was briefly smashed between the door and the wall. "Ughh...."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha walked up to the front desk. The officer behind it was an elderly woman, and her badge read "Kaede Mikosama". 'Must be Kikyo's older sister,' Inu-yasha mused inwardly. He leaned forward on the desk, his palms supporting his weight. He cleared his throat.   
  
  
"May I help ye, child?" Kaede looked up. The fact that she spoke quite like a pirate made it hard for Inu-Yasha to suppress his laughter when he saw she had an eye patch.   
  
  
Miroku quickly regained his composure and speed-walked up to the desk. "Ah, yes, we're here to see Miss Higurashi, I think it is."   
  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Your names are...?"   
  
  
Miroku answered for the both of them. He placed a hand to his chest. "I'm Miroku Bouzu, and this," on the word, he placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, "is my very good friend, Inu-Yasha Shikon."  
  
  
"Related to Sesshoumaru, are ye not? I pity ye." She nodded sadly and got up out of her seat. She waved the two men over. "She's over in this room." The three headed over to a room at the end of the hall. You could see through the windows that there was a crying girl inside. Kaede opened the door.  
  
  
"Kagome," she said softly, "Some men are here to see ye about thy mother."  
  
  
The sullen girl nodded and looked up from her hands, which were shaking in her lap.   
  
  
He entered the room and stood there for a second. Inu-Yasha made his decision on whether or not he would do the case right then and there. Hello, Miss Higurashi, I am Inu-Yasha Shikon, and this is Miroku Bouzu. We will be the main investigators for your mother's case." Miroku was standing in the doorway at the time and grinned at his decision. "It's gonna be a loooong ride," he whispered to himself.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All right! That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I will only update if I get reviews, because I don't want t be taking up space on ff.net with a useless story, lol! Please review! Yes, I'm aware that this chapter is kinda slow, but I promise you the story'll get faster!!! Oh yes, and by the way, this was inspired by the movie "Seven". Again, please, please, please review!  
  
Ja, minna-san!  
  
Ko-ko  
  



	2. Ni: The Investigation of a Gruesome Crim...

A/N: All right. Here's my second chapter. I'm only writing it for my sister and for boredom's sake, since you people don't seem the least bit interested in mah story. u.u;;; All right, enough with the self-pity!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
  
By Aiko   
  
  
Ni- The Investigation of a Gruesome Crime Scene  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled out a chair opposite Kagome and sat. Miroku remained in the doorway, halfway listening, and halfway trying to sneak a peek down her shirt. Kaede exited the room, and left the two to their own devices.  
  
  
Kagome had yet to speak a word, and for five minutes, the three sat in silence. Finally, the girl looked up from her lap and said, in barely a whisper, "So, you're gonna help me find my mother's killer?" Her voice was shaky from crying, and her eyes were slightly swollen, but she was still a very pretty girl. Her raven hair rolled down her shoulders in a wave-like manner, and complemented her fair-toned skin. She had large, shimmering chocolate eyes that held much sadness in them, for obvious reasons. She was clad in a short-sleeved white shirt with a green collar. She wore a green skirt that ended mid-thigh, and brown, ankle high boots.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "Yes. That's our job. But we're going to need your help," he spun his chair around and sat with the back of the chair to his chest, "We'll need some information from you."  
  
  
Miroku strolled over to the girl and kneeled by her chair, grasping her hands in his own. "And if there's anything YOU need, anything at all, I'll be here to fulfill your every fantasy..." A sneaky grin spread across his face.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. "Down boy," he smirked as a pissed Miroku pushed off the ground and wandered away from Kagome.  
  
  
Kagome smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you. I'm willing to give you any information you need, Mr. Shikon. All I wanted is for my mother's killer to die. That's all IT deserves... Nothing more..." She looked into the distance and her eyes began to water. But she didn't cry.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha heart ached for the girl. "You can call me Inu-Yasha."  
  
  
Miroku popped up behind him. "And you can call me any time you want." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha whacked him upside the head. "Cut it out," he mumbled to the lecher. He looked to Kagome. "All right. We'll start with the basic information, to start a file for you. Is that okay?"  
  
  
Kagome nodded. "As I said, any information you need, I'll give it to you."  
  
  
He smiled benignly. "All right. First thing's first. Name, age, and place of residence, please."  
  
  
She answered promptly, "Kagome Higurashi, 20, Higurashi Shrine."  
  
  
"So you live at that old shrine? I see," he looked up, "Do you think that anybody had a particular grudge against your mother? Was anybody out to get her?"   
  
  
She shook her head. "No, not that I can think of. She was the nicest, kindest person in the world. I suppose that's why she could barely cope with her job. She never wanted to hurt anybody. Or anything."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes grew interested. "Oh really? What did she do for a living?" He tapped his pen against his clipboard.  
  
  
Kagome sighed. "She worked at an abortion clinic. She dreaded going there every day, but she had to, she said."  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And why was that, do you think?"  
  
  
She shrugged and said, "I think that, maybe, even though she didn't exactly enjoy it, she knew that that fate was better than the unwanted child being dropped in a dumpster, and left to die. I whole-heartedly agree." She nodded to herself.  
  
  
He scribbled some notes on his paper and looked up. "Hmm...," he pondered for a moment, "Everything seems to be in order. Now all Miroku and I have to do is investigate the crime scene..."  
  
  
Kagome nodded as she rose from her chair. "If that's all you need, I suppose I'll be going," she said, walking to the door. "And by the way," she spun around and looked Inu-Yasha in the eye, "You know, at first, when I found out my mom had been... um...you know...all I wanted to do was cry. And that's what I have been doing, even though she told me never to cry on her behalf. It's because I had no strength, no one to lean on. And, I know it's weird, but suddenly, that feeling is gone. I've somehow felt this...this comfort that I've found in you, Inu-Yasha. Thank you. I trust I'll be seeing you again..." And on that note, she walked out, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stared after her as she headed out the door. He had a slight grin on his face, and his eyes followed her all the way out.  
  
  
Miroku walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well how do you like that? I try my hardest to get that girl to fall for me...nothin'. Then you talk to her about formal things for 5 minutes, and she's all over you! Dude!" He laughed to himself. "I gotta hand it ya."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha blushed a little and straightened his jacket. "W-what are you going on about? I swear, you have a one-track mind, Miroku..."  
  
  
Miroku looked proud. "Don't I know it!" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the pervert. The lecher decided to change the subject. "Soooo...what did you deduct from those facts, captain?"   
  
  
Ignoring his smart-ass comment, Inu-Yasha scanned the page up and down with his eyes. "Nothing...Absolutely nothing... The facts just don't seem to add up," he sighed, "Hopefully the crime scene holds more evidence..."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
After a whole painstaking ordeal while the formalities of the case, Miroku and Inu-Yasha ventured out to the crime scene. It was quite a long drive to Higurashi Shrine, so the two were forced to make small-talk.  
  
  
"So...uh...Inu-Yasha," Miroku started, "I hear the crime scene is pretty horrific. Not the usual random killing; this was planned. Meticulously...They say there are some ancient scripts written on the wall in the victims blood and--"  
  
Inu-Yasha silenced him by raising his hand abruptly, his eyes never leaving the road. "Miroku, can we please talk about something else?"  
  
  
He laughed. "Like what?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes searched the car for something of interest. Ah yes! "So, your..uh..hand. What to it?"  
  
  
Miroku raised his right hand up, which seemed to have a hole going all the way through it. "Well, some psycho saying he was doing "Buddha's work" came by and shot through it with a nail gun. Crazy bastard must've treated the nail with something. This hole her a has never healed, and it's been nearly three years." He clenched his fists.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha regretted asking about the hand right then. Luckily, they were closing in on the Shrine. He parked on the street and sighed as he unbuckled. "We're here." He opened the door and climbed out. Miroku followed.  
  
  
They proceeded to drag their tired selves up the unearthly long and steep flight of stairs. When they finally reached the top, swarms of people crowded the door. The screaming yellow tape warned "CAUTION: POLICE LINE! DO NOT CROSS!" and guarded the gruesome scene. The long-haired investigator lifted the tape and ducked under it, then held it up for a little longer for Miroku to slip under. After he had, Inu-Yasha thrust his hands into his pocket and walked into the house, bracing himself inwardly.  
  
  
He slowly swung the door open and practically tip-toed in. Upon his intial inspection of the house, it seemed normal. He shrugged and continued deeper into domicile, Miroku at his heels. His camera was at his hand, readying itself for usage. He passed each bedroom, a bathroom and a family room. Everything seemed fine. At any moment, he expected some annoying television personality to pop out and say, "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" He shook off that thought as he closed in on the main living room. All his doubts were gone in that instant.  
  
  
The rumors Miroku had heard proved true. It was horrifying. "Oh my god..." Miroku said to himself, trying to suppress a vomit. The walls were completely painted in blood, except for one, which was clean, unless you counted the strange language scrawled on the across it. A woman seemed to be sitting in a chair. Inu-Yasha could see the back of her head, which was tilted back just enough so that you couldn't see her face. He slowly walked to face her and nearly fell backward when he caught sight of her.  
  
  
Her face was contorted into a permanent scream, what was left of it anyway. Most of the skin on her face had been removed, methodically. The blood on the walls and that which remained on her glistened in the faint light that was fed into the room. Her arms were up defensively, like she was trying to protect herself from whatever fate that had befallen her first. Her hands were in front of her face, or would have been, if she had still had her hands. They were missing, but there was no cut at the wrist. Just a stump of smooth flesh where they would have been. The skin at the stump seemed to be folded, forming the shape of an "M". Inu-Yasha began snapping photos of the scene.  
  
  
He turned around, and saw Miroku, or rather, his back. His hand was over his mouth, and his eyes were squeezed shut, as if he would never open them again. He exhaled a slow, long breath and spun on his heel to face his partner, who clutched several polaroids in his hands. He raised his eyelids and sighed, looking Inu-Yasha straight in the eye. He nodded to the nauseated lecher and they left the shrine.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
The whole car ride back to the station was deathly silent. They both stared ahead, neither one making the slightest noise. When they finally reached their destination, they parked and, equally as silently, walked to the front door.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled out the file and set it on a desk. He sat down and thumbed through the pictures he had taken. Each one grew more sickening than the last. He grew absent and vacantly flipped through the pictures, but one caught his eye.  
  
  
In the background, a picture stood alone on a dresser. It somehow appeared untouched, while the objects around it were smashed and broken. It was of the woman, an old man, a young boy, and Kagome. They were in their backyard, presumably, and it was summer time. Kagome wielded a hose and was laughing, spraying her brother. Mrs. Higurashi was pouring a filled kiddy pool over the grandfather's head. Inu-Yasha smirked. They looked so happy. His expression suddenly turned sour as he realized that that happiness was torn from their grasp all because of some self-righteous psychopathic bastard. He threw the pictures on the desk and growled. Tears stung the back of his eyes and threatened to fall, as he vowed to do everything in his power to avenge Kagome's family.  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
"So, any theories?" Miroku questioned. He was sitting on the corner of Inu-Yasha's desk, while he reviewed the facts over and over.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed heavily and leaned back, propping his feet up. "No. I have a feeling that we're going to have to call in the anthropologist."  
  
  
Miroku grinned widely. "I'm already WAAAAAY ahead of you. And I hear she's hot, too." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. "You really don't have any faith in me at all, do you?"  
  
  
"It's not that," Miroku reasoned, "I just thought we needed a female influence. I hear she's the BEST...I wonder if that applies to everything." He chuckled to himself as Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a light knock at the office door. It was very soft and gentle, and slightly feminine. Miroku rose from his seat on the desk and walked to the door. Just before he opened it, he turned around and winked at Inu-Yasha. He finally pulled the door open to reveal a young woman.  
  
  
She stood about 5'6" and was fairly thin. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and, even so, cascaded down her back. Her bangs were cut straight across, and fell softly in strands around her eyes and framed her face. She was clad in a short black skirt that ended mid-thigh(quite like Kagome's), and a tight black jacket that was zipped down slightly. The jacket sleeves cover her hands, but had holes for her fingers to stick out. Under her jacket was a pink and white shirt.  
  
  
Her serious brown eyes scanned room. "This is the office of Inu-Yasha Shikon, isn't it?" She remained in the doorway.  
  
  
Miroku grinned. "Meee-oooww..." he muttered to himself. He then walked over to the woman and draped his arm over her shoulder, escorting her in. "Why, of course this is his office," he pointed to Inu-Yasha, "And I am the incomparable, charming Miroku." He smiled a roguish smile. "And you would be...?"  
  
The young woman looked mildly disgusted as she brushed his arm off. "I'm Sango Yuushin. I'll be the anthropologist for the Higurashi case..." Her stiletto heels made a clicking noise against the ground as she neared Inu-Yasha's desk. Her voice grew soft. "May I view the facts?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and handed the folder to Sango. "It contains some photos of the crime scene, and some information I gathered from interviewing Kagome--I mean Miss Higurashi." He nodded to himself.  
  
  
Sango bit her lip as she reviewed the evidence. "Hmm....Uh-huh..." She began mumbling to herself as she flipped pensively through the pictures. Afterward, she straightened up the folder, handed it back to Inu-Yasha and and clapped her hands together. "All right. I'll do it."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled. "Great. So what did you deduce from those facts?" He began to listen intently.  
  
  
Sango looked at the tiles on the ceiling and then back at Inu-Yasha. "Well...I know that the attack was premeditated. And it had to be someone who had easy access to their house, and knew the floorplan well. It had to be a male, or a VERY strong female to have been able the strangle the life out of another human being in one attempt," she started counting off the assumptions on her   
finger, "He cut the skin off with painstaking detail and precision, so he had to have had at least a little bit of knowledge in the medical field." She sighed and shifted her stance. "Other than that, we'll have to wait for him to strike again, un..for...tunate...ly." Her speech slowed as she turned her head, at a snail's pace, to face Miroku. An annoyed expression took refuge on her face.  
  
  
Miroku's hand seemed to be resting casually on Sango's...er...low, lower back. In other words, her butt. He hummed innocently and glanced around the room. His gaze then rested on Sango, as steam started to shoot from her ears, it seemed.  
  
  
"Ahem..." Sango growled under her breath, her face reddening even more than humanly possible.  
  
  
Miroku quickly withdrew his hand and laughed sheepishly. "You were....um...saying, Miss Yuushin?"   
  
A flustered Sango growled as her words stumbled out. "ARGH! Pervert!!" She then proceeded to pull her hand back and brought it forward, resulting in a surprisingly light slap upon his cheek, just before she stormed out the door.  
  
  
Miroku grinned and rubbed his cheek in a semi-dreamy way. "I think she likes me," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the retreating Sango.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at the hopeless would-be romantic. "I'm sure." He chuckled to himself and glanced at the clock. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. It read 5:30 pm. It was pretty early, for him at least. He sighed. "How about we get some coffee?" he offered, as he rose from his seat behind the desk and grabbed his coat.   
  
  
Miroku nodded, as his grin grew larger. Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow at the deranged-looking man. "Are you all right? What're you all smiley about?" Seriously, Miroku was grating on his nerves.  
  
  
"I just got the greatest idea!" And with that, Miroku darted out the room and caught up with Sango. Inu-Yasha walked into the main office and stood, watching the pervert blocking the woman's way out, and chatting her up, obviously trying to convince her to accompany him, and Inu-Yasha, on their trip to the coffee shop. He could see Sango put her hands on her hips and wag a finger at Miroku, then look defeated as she and Miroku turned to wait for Inu-Yasha to exit the building. Sango rolled her eyes, and Miroku, out of her sight, gave two thumbs up, and had a goofy smile plastered across his face. The detective laughed and rolled his eyes once more, as he shook his head and exited the building to join the two, his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: All right! There's chapter number two! Phew! That took me a while! I hope you guys will actually R&R this time! ^_^;;; Well, I can't force ya, but it'd be nice and all. Well, arigato for reading, at least!  



	3. San: Realization and Another Attack

A/N: Yay! I finally got some reviews! I'm so proud of myself. Now I have enough motivation to keep on writin'! Arigato! ^.^ Oh yeah, and a side note, I won't be updating as frequently, since Spring Break is ending today. u.u;;; Poor me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
  
By Aiko  
  
  
San- Realization and Another Attack  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled into an unoccupied spot conveniently located right in front of the coffee shop. They had all decided that taking one car, namely Inu-Yasha's, to the cafe would be more logical than each one taking their own. Though the most logic solution, it was quite possibly the most painful experience each one, especially Miroku, had to endure.  
  
  
It all started when they entered the car. Inu-Yasha had placed his papers on the passenger seat for safekeeping, leaving an ecstatic Miroku and a very unhappy Sango to sit in the back.  
  
  
"Argh! I'd rather just take my own car!" Sango said angrily. Before she knew it, Inu-Yasha had ignored her request and backed out of the parking lot, jerking the car about quite violently.  
  
  
"Better buckle up," Inu-Yasha instructed, looking back at the woman whose head was smashed into the back of the seat in front of her.  
  
  
She slowly pulled herself up, until she was sitting up straight, rubbing her head. "Gee," she spat out, "thanks for the tip." She then reached over and heeded his advice.   
  
  
Miroku shook his head, shaking a finger at the driver, who seemed to be trying his damnedest to contain his laughter. "Tsk tsk...now is that anyway to treat a lady, Mr. Shikon?" he scolded.   
  
Sango seemed surprised and smiled. 'Maybe he wasn't so bad after all,' she mused to herself.  
  
  
"Now this," Miroku instructed, scooting closer to Sango, "is how you treat a lady." With that closing note, he dipped her, as best he could in the car, as gave her a long, *ahem* long kiss.  
  
  
The girl's face seemed to glow a brilliant crimson. Her eyes slowly narrowed and she glared at Miroku, who was making eyes at her once more. The car grew deathly silent, and the lecher immediately gulped and shrunk back, regretting his actions.  
  
  
"YOOOOOOOOU!!!" She screeched at Miroku, throwing him to the other side of the car. She took a deep breath, indicating the start of a tangent. "Why you dirty, disgusting, sorry excuse for a man. No, no. You're not a man; you're a pig. I can't BELIEVE even YOU would stoop that low! What do I look like, a two-bit whore? Oh, I know all about you! You're just a sick, disgusting womanizer. I can't stand..."  
  
  
And she went on, and the pervert progressively pressed himself lower and lower into his seat. Inu-Yasha looked at the shadow of a man that was left through his rearview mirror. He rolled his eyes, and then averted them back to the road. Salvation! They had finally reached the café, and he drove into a vacant spot, whispering his thanks to the gods as he stepped out of the car.   
  
  
"All right," he said, pulling Miroku's door open, causing him to tumble out, "we're here, you love-birds, so you can stop the damn catfights." Sango made a face filled to the brim with indignation, and then sighed in defeat. Miroku grinned brightly, his composure obviously regained by the "compliment" he had received. Inu-Yasha smirked as he walked to the door and left the two in his dust, entering the coffee shop with a sigh.  
  
  
Miroku hopped off of the ground and dusted himself off, offering a hand to Sango, who was still in the car. "Well, shall we?" he inquired.  
  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that maybe this guy has an actual motive?" Inu-Yasha hadn't even touched his coffee.  
  
  
Sango swirled the little red straw in her cappuccino, watching the foam spin around. She looked up. "Yeah. There are a lot of freaks out there. Way more than you can even imagine." She briefly glanced at Miroku when she said this. He just flashed her a grin.  
  
  
The longhaired detective nodded, fully engrossed in Sango's opinion of the murder. "Any specific idea on the actual motive?"  
  
  
Sango shook her head and sighed, sipping her coffee in a delicate manner. She cleared her throat. "No. As I said, I'd need to see another one of his attacks, as sad as it seems."  
  
  
Miroku massaged his temples. "Maybe he was one of those psycho-Christian anti-abortionists. You know, those people who stand in a picket line in front of offices?" He motioned as if he was holding a sign up, slightly pumping his arm up and down.  
  
  
Sango put her finger to her chin and pondered the idea for a brief moment, and then shook her head once more. "No. Why would they do it like this? So...vilely, so scrupulously?" Miroku shrugged and nodded in agreement.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and leaned back on the vinyl and cushioned bench. "All we can do now is sit and wait for this sick bastard to strike again...if he does." Inu-Yasha's face held a pained expression for a fleeting moment. He then began to stare into the black abyss that his coffee seemed to create.  
  
  
The three sat there, each one silent as they had ever been, when the door of the shop burst open. They turned their heads in unison.  
  
  
It was Kaede. A look of urgency played itself upon her face as she headed, panting, to their table.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha could sense that something had gone wrong. "Kaede, what is it?"  
  
  
Kaede wiped some sweat from her brow, and pushed loose strands of her wispy gray hair back. "The killer...he's struck again!" Inu-Yasha's eyes went wide.  
  
  
Miroku's voice became softer, as he said, half-distracted, "Speak of the devil..." He rose from his seat and dusted off his pants. "I think we should go investigate."  
  
Sango put her hands on her hips as she lifted from her spot. "As if there was any doubt?" She pushed past Miroku and waited by the door. "Well, what're you boys waiting for? Come on, Kaede-sama."  
  
  
Kaede nodded and left with her, while Miroku and Inu-Yasha stood idly for a moment, and then Inu-Yasha grabbed his partner's sleeve and tugged him along.  
  
  
  
  
When they finally reached their destination, guided by Kaede, they were in utter awe at what they saw.  
  
  
They had reached the literal slums of their city. It was dank, dirty and definitely not the most desirable of places.   
  
  
Sirens wailed from nowhere in particular, and abandoned buildings dotted the sidewalks. Clotheslines stretched from window to window, and random articles of clothing weighed them down.   
  
  
Kaede was the first to stir. She stepped warily out of the car and looked back at the distant detectives. "'Tis over yonder. Come, now." She crossed her arms and stood up on the somehow dampened curb, waiting for the trio to snap out of it. When they had all exited the car, she escorted them over to the scene.  
  
  
They ventured through the darkened alleyways, and jogged through unavoidable murky puddles. "Ugh...are we almost there?" Miroku said with a groan. He lost his footing for a moment, and then groaned once more. "Ew...I think I just stepped in...eww..." He shook his foot and then stopped to wipe his shoe on the pavement.  
  
Sango sighed in exasperation and yanked Miroku's arm. "C'mon, and stop being such a girl!"   
  
  
Kaede finally stopped before a beaded doorway, swinging somewhat ominously in front of the crooked cement entryway. She pulled back the shimmering curtain. "Aye, 'tis here," she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
  
They had all come to a halt, and stood there, staring into the dark void that held their futures. After what seemed like an eternity, someone stepped forward.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked warily into the entrance and looked back at the group, beads hanging around him and glinting in his flickering amber eyes. "Well, are you two coming, or are you just gonna stand there gaping like jackasses?" He smirked as he directed this at Sango and Miroku, and then continued into the house.   
  
  
The baffled duo looked to each other in confusion, blinking a couple of times to clear their heads. They then nodded and followed after the determined detective.  
  
  
  
  
The house was torn apart and everything seemed to be out of place. And yet, being in the location it was, its original state probably wasn't any better. Though the house itself was in a deplorable condition, it was adorned with many a "borrowed" item. Among these were some big-screen TV's, a couple of designer articles of clothing here and there, and other such things scattered upon the floor.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha began to snap photos, wading through the debris on the floor. He then saw what he had anticipated, shuddering at the eerily familiar display that lay before him.  
  
  
Again, there was someone sitting in a chair, facing away from Inu-Yasha, only this time, it was a man. His long, greasy black hair was in a high ponytail, and a dirty green bandana held back his long bangs. He was clad in gang-like attire, and his arms hung lazily off the sides of the chair.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha cautiously drew ever closer to the man, fully aware of what was to come. When he finally reached the man, his uncertainties had been confirmed, as he spun on his heels to face the mutilated victim.  
  
  
It was the same killer, all right. It was either that, or a suspiciously accurate copycat. As Inu-Yasha had assumed, the skin of the man's face had been painstakingly cut off, and he had a horrified scream forever present on his face. The walls were painted with blood, and it glinted as if fresh. There were some subtle differences in the ghastly sight. On the one relatively clean wall, the ancient writing was unlike that of the other scene. And then there was another thing, but Inu-Yasha couldn't quite put his finger on it....   
  
  
Ah! That was it! This man had his fingers! Not only that, he had both of his hands. He began snapping pictures immediately. He knelt by the man, and got a closer view of his digits. Something was different about them. Gingerly, Inu-Yasha turned the man's right hand over. On each finger was a different, bloody letter. On his pinky was a "T"; an "H" marked his ring finger, an "E" on his middle finger, an "F" on his index, and another "T" on his thumbs.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha furiously clicked the camera's button and made sure to get every aspect of the crime scene. He then paused for a moment, and in that half-second, he heard a mild whimper. He turned around, and saw the cabinet from which it came. Slowly, and with every ounce of courage he had, pulled it open.  
  
  
Inside was a small boy, about the age of eight. His fiery ginger hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, and his bangs hung in his eyes. He sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He whimpered once more and looked up to Inu-Yasha. "H-huh...?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha let out his long-held breath. Sango and Miroku ran up to him. "What happened?!" Sango said, panting. She looked at the little boy. "Who's that?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha made a face. "I have no idea...Who are you, kid?" he questioned.  
  
  
The boy growled. "I am NOT a kid," he shouted angrily, violently away wiping tears that had welled up in his eyes, "The name's Shippou. You gonna help me find Kouga's killer or what?" Shippou was a walking attitude, and he acted as if he could own everybody in the room. He sported the same outfit as Kouga, signifying that they had been a part of the same gang. He had unusually sharp teeth, and his ears came to an odd point, like an elf's.  
  
  
Miroku poked the juvenile delinquent. He then pointed to the limp body sitting ever still in the chair. "I'm assuming that's Kouga?"  
  
  
Sango shoved Miroku out of the way and stood before the defiant child. "Were you hiding in that closet during the whole murder?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and she seemed deeply immersed in the details of the case.  
  
  
Shippou looked away, trying to conceal the tears that wouldn't stop. "Hmph," he snorted, "What's it to ya? It's not like anybody cares 'bout me...My big brother was the only one who did..." He trailed off and his eyes got a distant look to them.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha then struggled to the front, an urgent look to his eyes. "Look, I do care. I care more than you can even imagine. Now, brat, tell me what you know!" He shoved a finger in the boy's face.  
  
  
Shippou's piercing green eyes watered and grew wide. "I..I...Nobody but Kouga ever talked to me like that." A slight smile snuck onto his face as he did something completely unexpected.  
  
  
He stepped up to Inu-Yasha and hugged him.  
  
  
"Huh?" The detective looked thoroughly confused as his expression softened. Shippou released him, and wiped away a tear, looking up at Inu-Yasha with hopeful eyes.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha headed toward the exit, and stood there, his arms crossed, facing out into the alleyway. "You comin', kid?" he said, with feigned detachment.  
  
  
Shippou's eyes lightened as he trotted over to the detective, who was heading off to the car, his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
Miroku rested his elbow on Sango's shoulder, and sighed a wistful sigh. "Aww...A Kodak moment."  
  
  
Sango smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Then the two stood there for a brief moment, pondering the meaning of life.  
  
  
Suddenly, Sango perked up. "Wait a minute...wasn't that our ride?!"   
  
  
Miroku looked mildly dazed. "Yeah..." He then realized the severity of the situation. "Yeah!"  
  
  
Sango began to run, leaving Miroku in her dust. "See ya, sucker!" She called back behind her.  
  
  
Miroku looked indignant. "Hey!" He began to whine as he tried to catch up. "I'll be damned if I'm stuck in this hell hole!"   
  
  
  
It was nearly 12:30 a.m., almost 7 hours since they first reached the crime scene, and yet the three were no closer to figure out the case than they had been when they started. Sango had flopped into a chair; her legs were draped over one of the chair's arms, and her back resting against the other. Her legs were crossed, for fear of any perverted acts attempted by the lecher that was leaning against the wall. Shippou was curled up in a ball on he floor, sleeping soundly.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up. "ARGH! Who are you?!" He screamed at the pictures, and then remembered the sleeping child.   
  
  
Sango bit her lip, deep in thought. She then hopped out of the chair, paced, and began chanting, "Theft...Theft...Theft..."  
  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow, worriedly. "What're you doing, Sango dearest?"  
  
  
The woman looked annoyed. "Don't call me that. And I'm just trying to remember something I learned in my childhood about "Theft"..."  
  
  
Miroku's face turned to that of his smart-ass self. "You mean, like, 'Don't do it'?" He chuckled.  
  
  
Sango's hands took refuge on her hips. "Ha ha ha... very funny. I mean I was taught something about it by my father when I was very young. I just can't think of what it was..."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to jog her memory. "Maybe it had something to do with his job? Or something he had an interest in?"  
  
  
The woman stood still and silent for a moment, thinking as hard as she could, trying to muster any bit of a recollection. Miroku stepped up to her to wake her up from her "slumber". Unfortunately for him, as soon as he had, she flung her arms up, whacking him in the face. "I've got it!!!"  
  
  
Miroku looked up from his new residence on the floor, rubbing the side of his head. "Got what?"  
  
  
"Goaku! The Goaku!" She said in such excitement, you'd have thought she'd won the lottery. She was jumping up and down, pumping her arms up and own in success.  
  
  
"Go..aku?" Inu-Yasha asked, confused. "You mean the five deadly sins of Buddhism?" He scratched his head in utter puzzlement.  
  
  
She nodded furiously. "Yes! The killer is basing his killings around the five deadly sins." She then shifted her weight onto one hip and started counting off on her fingers, "Murder, theft, adultery, drink, and falsehood."  
  
  
"I think I can guess who's next." Inu-Yasha laughed to himself and he jerked his head in the direction of Miroku, who was still sitting on the floor, staring up Sango's skirt with sparkly eyes.   
  
  
A vein throbbed in Sango's forehead. "No...I don't think so Inu-Yasha..." she said slowly, "BECAUSE I'LL HAVE ALREADY KILLED HIM MYSELF!!!" She then proceeded to bash the lecher over the head with a paperweight.  
  
  
  
A/N: All right! There's chappy numbah three! I hope you liked it! I promise that chapter four will be coming soon! ^_^ R&R, and arigato for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Shi: Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

A/N: Yay! More reviews! I thrive on these, guys. ^_^; Well, here's the next chappy, and hopefully, it'll be a good one!  
  
  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
  
By Aiko  
  
  
Shi- Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kagome rolled over in her bed until she faced the small pink alarm clock. Its cheery rose-tinted hands indicated that it was just turning 8 a.m. The sun poured into her room through her thin white curtains, warming her very soul. She could hear the coffee percolating, and the pan crackling. The smell of bacon permeated the air, as the sound of soft footsteps padded ever closer to her bedroom.   
  
  
"Kagome," a soft voice sang, "it's time to get up, sweetie."  
  
  
The girl smiled and stretched as she sat up in her bed. Her mom left her doorway and headed downstairs. The sun, the food, the love, ahhh, life was great!  
  
  
Yeah right.   
  
  
Kagome lay still on the cold hard mattress, staring at the plain concrete wall. She sighed and blinked away the tiredness that lingered. She sat up and glanced around her bare room. The sun didn't even shine in there, for there was a building obstructing its path.  
  
  
You see, ever since "the Incident", as she, Sota, and her grandfather euphemistically referred to it, Kagome's life had taken a turn for the worst. Because living at the shrine was too hard for them, they were forced to move out. This complicated things because, since her grandfather made virtually no money, they had to move into a small condo on the bad side of town. And on top of that, her grandfather had fallen into a deep depression, and had taken to drinking, so each time she came home, she found him in a drunken stupor. To support them, she had to take a job as a waitress, working late hours to get little more than minimum wage.  
  
  
And to top it all off, she was still bent on revenge for her mother. Above all else, she wanted to find her killer. That's why, as she got out of bed, and pulled on her clothes, she was set upon seeing Inu-Yasha, to see if any new information had been found, and if she could help with anything.  
  
  
She pushed her door open, which took some force since it always seemed to stick, and walked to the coat closet. She opened it up and pulled out her jacket.  
  
  
"Kagome, my sweet granddaughter..." a voice slurred behind her, "You've always been such a good girl..."  
  
  
Kagome spun around, only to see her grandfather leaning back into the couch with a sake bottle pressed to his lips. She sighed. "Grandpa," she had a hurt look in her eyes, "I thought you said you wouldn't drink today."  
  
  
He shrugged and tried to suppress a drunken grin. "I forgot?" He giggled like a little child.  
  
  
Kagome felt tears burning the back of her eyes. 'Why am I crying,' she asked herself, 'I know he can't change, so why?' Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her.  
  
  
Souta rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was about thirteen and his hair was a mess. He never seemed to keep up with his appearance anymore, ever since "it" happened.   
  
  
Kagome walked up to the sleepy adolescent and knelt by him, whispering into his ear. "Souta, listen closely. I want you to go to your friend's house, and don't you even TRY to come home before I come pick you up. He's in one of his slumps again. Do you understand?" Her voice was strict, but not demanding or intimidating.   
  
  
The boy nodded tiredly and stretched. "See ya later, sis."  
  
  
Kagome smiled. "See ya later, Souta." She quickly hugged him and walked out of the house, her heels clicking softly against the floor. She shut the flimsy wooden door behind her, entered her car, and drove off with one destination in mind.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Inu-Yasha turned the corner, and the position of the sun was a little less than favorable. He pulled down the visor and looked to the passenger.  
  
  
Shippou shifted in the seat and looked up at Inu-Yasha, scowling slightly. "What're you looking at?"  
  
  
The detective shrugged and smiled slightly. "Oh nothing, nothing. I was just wondering about something..."  
  
  
The little delinquent now grew curious. "'Bout what?" He adjusted the raggedy green bandana on his forehead.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha looked to him. "Well, I was just wondering why you and Kouga don't-I mean didn't look that much alike. And about the killer, things like that."  
  
Shippou's face became serious. "Well, Kouga and I weren't REALLY related. I was kinda his...adopted brother. After two of his gang's members, Hiten and Manten, killed my parents, he took me under his wing and I became his brother of sorts," the child's eyes glazed over and he assumed a far-off look, "Kouga was the leader of the Okami Gang, and he was honored and respected by all the members of his gang, and of all the other gangs in the area. Being his "brother", nothing could touch me. If news got to Kouga that I was even so much as accidentally glanced at, man, you may as well have made your funeral reservations." Shippou paused for a moment, and let out a wavering sigh.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha's heart went out to the kid. Sure, he was a brat, but did he really deserve all this tragedy? "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to, Shippou."  
  
  
The jaded child shook his head, determined to finish his story. "No. I can do it." He ran his finger through his fiery hair. "Well, that night, Kouga and I went into the house like we always did. We had just come back from a mugging, and it's safe to say that we were pretty happy with ourselves. Anyway, as we headed into the living room, Kouga stopped in his tracks and looked to me. His voice was very, very low; I could barely hear him. He said to me, "Shippou, I think I heard somethin'... Get into the closet, now!" So I did. I heard him shout curses and threats to an invisible person. He was obviously trying to get him to come out. But then, I didn't hear him anymore. He had stopped mid-curse, so I cracked open the door of the cabinet open a little. I saw Kouga sitting in a chair, and a man was hovering over his face. I could hear a disgusting scraping and ripping noise. Then, when the man pulled away, I saw Kouga's face. I mean... Well, you know. I had to bite my hand to make sure I didn't scream. After five minutes, I didn't see the guy, and was about to leave the closet, when he came back and passed right by me. He looked like he was carrying some buckets full of something, and some towels and paintbrushes. Then, he painted the walls with it. It was blood. And I...I..." The little child could no longer contain it. His body was wracked with sobs.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha, not usually one to be considered the "sensitive" type, uncomfortably reached his hand out and patted Shippou's shoulder. "We're here, kid," he said quietly, as he parked the car.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
"No." Sango had her usual irritated expression spread across her face as she flipped through the papers and headed down the hall, her heels resounding through the narrow passageway.  
  
  
Miroku followed close behind her, his head peering over her shoulder. "Please?" he begged.  
  
  
The woman kept her cool, and said nonchalantly, "No." She continued down to the door as if nothing had been said.  
  
  
The lecher stayed steadily behind her. He then jogged slightly to walk beside her. "Please?"  
  
  
She finally reached her destination by Inu-Yasha's door and leaned against the wall to wait for him. "No."  
  
  
Miroku stopped as well, leaning beside her as his arm snuck across her shoulders. "Please?"   
  
  
Sango was fed up with it by now. "ARGH! NO! NO! I will NOT bear your child!" As soon as she had had her outburst, Inu-Yasha had reached his partners.  
  
  
He unlocked the door, chuckling to himself. He pulled it open, allowing a huffy Sango to enter first. "Always a ladies man, eh Miroku?"  
  
  
Miroku shrugged. "She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet." He winked and followed the woman in.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha said under his breath, "You're something else, Miroku. Just haven't figured out what..." He went in, Shippou close behind him.   
  
  
Sango was sitting on the corner of Inu-Yasha's desk, her arms folded across her chest. "So, you find out anything new?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, lowering into his seat behind the metal desk. "A few things. Shippou here says that the man was about my height, maybe a little taller," he counted off the things on a checklist in his head, "He was wearing a jacket and it had a little symbol on it. Shippou, would you mind drawing it for us?" He pushed a pen and some blank paper toward the kid.  
  
  
Shippou nodded and took the supplies, busying himself with remembering the things he so longed to forget. He began to scribble heatedly.  
  
  
The detective continued. "He says that the killer wore a mask. The mask was some sort of animal, but it was dark, so he couldn't see it very well. That's all he told me so far."  
  
  
"There was another person with him." Shippou still concentrated on his paper, not even looking up.  
  
  
All three of the adults looked to him, their eyes wide with interest and surprise. "What?!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
  
The delinquent looked up. "Yeah. There was another guy with him."  
  
  
Miroku stepped toward the kid. "W-what did he look like?"  
  
  
Shippou put the blunt end of the pen to his chin in thought. "Well, he was about sixteen or so. He wore a mask too, so I couldn't really tell you about his face. He was a little shorter than Sango, I'd say. And he had...black hair, I think. Maybe dark brown, I dunno. But it was up in a ponytail." He punctuated with a nod.  
  
  
Sango lifted from her spot. "So, there was an accomplice? That's interesting," she mused, "I think I'll go re-check the crime scene...ALONE." As she said the last word, she shot a death glare at Miroku.  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door. Sango gently pulled it open to reveal Kagome.  
  
  
"K-Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stuttered. "Uh, what brings you here?"  
  
  
Kagome smiled slightly as she entered the room. "I just wanted come down here to see if there was anything I can help with. Am I intruding?"  
  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "No, no, not at all. We do have some new information on the case though, thanks to the new anthropologist, Sango Yuushin." He pointed to the woman who had opened to door.  
  
  
Sango smiled. "I was just on my way out. Just so you know, I'm doing everything in my power to help solve this case. I'll see you later." And with that, she exited the room, waving a little.  
  
  
"See you later, my love!" Miroku called after her.  
  
  
Sango yelled back, "Shut up, you moron!" and continued to leave.  
  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, and Shippou jumped up. "I'm done, Inu-Yasha." He handed him the finished rendering.  
  
  
Kagome peeked at the picture and looked as if she recognized it. "Oh yeah, I know that symbol. It's the Boujo Dojo logo. They exterminated at my house before..." she trailed off.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a moment. "Miroku, can you go check up on this 'Boujo Dojo' place?"   
  
  
Miroku nodded. "Sure thing, boss," he said sarcastically, "What was the exterminator's name, Kagome?"  
  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I...don't remember. Sorry. It was something with an 'n'. I don't really recall..."  
  
  
Miroku shrugged. "It's okay. I'll figure it out." And on that note, he left.  
  
  
"Huh," Inu-Yasha said, amused, "I'm surprised he didn't hit on you again, Kagome." He laughed and walked over to her.  
  
  
She laughed as well. "Yeah...damn!" She laughed again, indicating she was kidding, and settling Inu-Yasha's nerves.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Sango, meanwhile, was just entering her car. She reached over and buckled her seat belt. When she looked up, she saw Miroku sitting in the passenger seat, grinning moronically, and his presence in HER car nearly gave her a heart attack. She jumped back a little.   
  
  
"Oh my Kami, Miroku!" she was frightened beyond belief. She slapped his shoulder and scowled at him.  
  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "I need a ride to the 'Boujo Dojo' and, since it's on the way to Kouga's house, I figured you'd give me a ride...unless you don't want to, that is." He gave her a sad and dejected look.  
  
  
"Fine! I'll give you a ride," she said, defeated. "I suppose that means I have to pick you up?" She began to pull out of her parking spot. And then they were off.  
  
After five minutes of complete silence, Miroku was the first to speak. "Sooo, Sango my dear, tell me a little about yourself."  
  
  
Sango kept her eyes on the road. "Why would I want to do that? And don't call me 'your dear'."  
  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Miroku begged, "Just to fill the dead air?" He smiled broadly at her.  
  
  
Sango side-glanced at him and gave in. "Oh fine. What do you want to know?" She tugged the steering wheel to the right, turning the corner.  
  
  
Miroku waved his hand in the air. "You know, the basics. Your family history, how your life is, etcetera."  
  
  
The woman sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, let's see...I'm twenty-one years old, I have a cat named Kirara, and I live alone."  
  
  
The lecher raised his eyebrows in implication. "That can be remedied."  
  
  
"Shut up." Sango said, almost pleadingly. "Anyway, I when I turned 18, I was accepted into S.J. University."  
  
  
Miroku sounded mildly intrigued. "Oh really? There's a lot of competition to get into there."  
  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah. I dropped out." She looked to him, and held her hand up to wave off any questions. "I'm sure you're wondering why. I guess I'll have to tell you, won't I? Well, it was on my nineteenth birthday. I was coming home for the first time in a couple of months, and I was actually pretty excited to finally see my family. But when I came, my brother Kohaku and I got into a fight. I...don't quite remember what it was about. I think it was about some gang he had joined or something like that. He had changed so much in that year I was gone. He nearly sickened me," she shook the thought out of her head, "A-anyway, I stormed out of the house and stayed out for a few hours to get my thoughts straight, clear my head, you know, that sort of thing. And when I came home, I pulled open the door and..." She bit her lip, trying to forget the pain.  
  
  
"It's okay, Sango, you don't have to tell me," the man beside her said, barely above a whisper.   
  
  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, it's fine. What I saw was...was...something not too different from the two crime scenes we visited. They were dead...both of my parents. But Kohaku was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't even left a trace. When I went to his room, all of his clothes were gone. It was as if...he had never existed. And I haven't seen him since. From that day forward, I vowed to devote my life to justice and helping solve murders and the like. I just hope that one day, I can find my parents' killer..." She finished on an almost heroic note, as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
  
Sympathy filled Miroku's eyes as he rested his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I...I'm sorry, Sango. I had no idea."  
  
  
Sango tried to seem as stoic as possible. 'He couldn't possibly care,' she thought to herself, 'He's just trying to get into my pants.' She didn't pull it of very well, but she came across slightly nonchalant. "Here you are: Boujo Dojo. I'll come pick you up when I'm done at the crime scene."  
  
  
Miroku got out of the car and stood by Sango's window, leaning in. "All right, I suppose I'll be seeing you later." He grinned roguishly and as he stepped away from the car. He began to head toward the looming building. "Oh, and by the way," he commented as he came to a halt, his back still toward her, "I really do care." He looked over his shoulder as Sango drove away quickly, causing his hair to blow wildly into his face.   
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Sango drove away just in time for her partner to miss the tear rolling down her cheek. She sighed inwardly as she drew ever closer to the crime scene. "I will find you one day, Kohaku."  
  
  
When she reached her destination, her heart beat faster, as if she expected something. What, she didn't know. She slowly stepped through the beaded doorway and proceeded at a slow crawl through the whole crime scene, examining every little detail for some sign. She checked every inch of every room, with thorough and meticulous scrutiny. Nothing.  
  
  
Kouga's body still hadn't been removed, for it had only been one day, and the team hadn't come. She shuddered as she neared it, dreading the sight. Sango closed her eyes tightly and held her breath as she passed the decaying corpse. When she finally opened her eyes, something glinted in the light, momentarily blinding her. "Huh?" she mouthed to herself. She knelt on the ground, trying to find the source of the shimmering.   
  
  
Ah! There it was again! She slid her hands across the floor, groping like a blind man in the dark. Finally, her hand met something smooth and cool. She pulled it up to her line of vision and studied it. It looked like an ordinary pocketknife, the kind you could buy at any novelty store, and yet it looked strangely familiar. There was some kind of lettering on it, but the blood on it was covering it up. This had obviously been the knife that was used to scrape the faces off the victims.  
  
  
Sango walked over to the kitchen sink and rinsed the blood from the curvy golden letters. When it was sufficiently cleaned, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
  
"No," she said aloud, "it can't be..."  
  
  
The letters read: K.Y.  
  
  
"K-Kohaku?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooo! Cliffie! ^^; I hope you liked this chappy. Not too much action, but hey, all action and no substance would become boring, wouldn't it? Okay, well, anyway, please R&R, and I'll love you forever!!!  
  



	5. Go: A Close Call and an Unexpected Visit

A/N: Okay! ^_^; I'm glad my story is at least a minor success… In my mind, anyhow! Well, here's chappy numbah five, and I hope you enjoy! Gomen for the delay, guys, I was busy writing a collaborative story with my sibs (The Lion King: Inu-Yasha Style! Check it out on author name: CloudStryfe!). BTW, I've forgotten to post this on all but the first chapter, but I hope you won't penalize me for it!:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Thank you for opening the wound that took so long to heal!! * runs off crying *

Ooo! One more thing:

**Tashana Ambrosia- **Thanks SO much for the constructive criticism! ^_^; They're kinda like a immunization shot: They hurt a tiny bit at first, but they always prevent the same problem from happening again. Arigato! I'm very grateful.

**Skittles- **Happy belated birthday! And thank you so so so so much for the wonderfully long review. You wouldn't believe how happy that made me!

**Totally Wicked- **Ehhh… Please don't kill me! O.o;; Teehee Glad ya like it!

This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal reviewers! ^_^ *gives a thumbs up* Keep it up, you guys!

Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism

By Aiko

Go- A Close Call and an Unexpected Visit

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku thrust his hands in his pockets as he leisurely strolled into the large building marked, 'Boujo Dojo'. He sighed slightly, reflecting on Sango's story. It was strange but, somehow, it felt like the fates had put the three together, to work on this case for a reason. He smirked to himself. Maybe he'd use that thought to his advantage with Sango…

When he finally reached the entrance of the towering structure, the door swung open of its own accord. He stepped in warily.

It was dim inside; he could barely see a centimeter ahead of him. The place seemed to be lit by dying candles. It was relatively empty and spacious inside. Miroku ventured deeper inside. 

"May I help you?" a monotone voice inquired. It sounded like the voice of a teenager, no older than the age of sixteen. The owner of the voice stepped forward. 

Indeed, it was a sixteen-year-old. He was about 5'5", and he was pale and lanky. His dark coffee hair was longer than Miroku's, yet shorter than Inu-Yasha's, and was held up in a high ponytail. His face held a blank, stoic expression, his eyes vacant and cold. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and black pants. For one reason or another, he had on green knee and elbow pads. 'Must be his uniform,' Miroku rationalized. His face looked strangely familiar. He looked just like…

"Sir?" The boy's voice snapped Miroku out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'd like to talk to you're manager, please." He couldn't really figure out why, but this place made him feel very uneasy.

The young man shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The Master is very busy at the mo---"

"No, it is okay. Step down, my disciple; allow him to see me." A dark, ominous voice came forth from the dark.

'Master, disciple?!' Miroku thought, 'Is this some sort of cult or something?'

The 'pupil' escorted Miroku deeper into the darkness, toward the source of the terrifying voice. He lit a candle, and the area illuminated, just enough for him to see the owner of the dojo.

He was pale and sickly, and his long, greasy black hair tumbled down his back in messy tangles. He wore a formal blue kimono, and he sat cross-legged on the floor. His eyes narrowed at the sudden light that filled the room, though modest it appeared, and seemingly pierced through Miroku's soul. He looked up. 

"Ah yes, Mr. Bouzu," the man said. His voice seemed to creep out of his mouth and crawl over every inch of Miroku's person, causing him to shiver inwardly. "We've been expecting you…"

A name came to Miroku's mind, and immediately shot out of his mouth. "Na…ra…ku?" He put his hand to his mouth in confusion.

Naraku's face creased into a twisted smile. "Yes…so you DO know me? Ha…Just as I would've suspected…" His words confused the detective. "Kohaku," he ordered.

After the name had been spoken, the door shut with a slam, and a lock could be heard twisting. Miroku took a defensive stance, his eyes darting from Kohaku to Naraku. 'That boy is...Sango's brother?!' he thought.

Before he could completely process this thought, he was pinned up against the wall by Naraku. He could figure out how, but the man had him by the neck in barely half a second. Miroku squirmed to free himself.

"Quickly, now," Naraku said in a calm, yet menacing voice, "Kohaku, it must be done within the time limit."

Kohaku walked over to the struggling man and his captor with that same unfeeling disposition. He fumbled through his pockets, searching for something. "Master, I…I can't find it."

Naraku's tone changed dramatically. His usual cool and calm demeanor vanished as the information was given to him. His voice was now urgent and worried, as he diverted his attention to his lackey. "What?!"

Miroku knew that this was his key chance; the grip on his neck had loosened. He delivered a swift punch to Naraku's stomach, causing him to stumble back in pain. His heart pounded, his mind raced. He HAD to get to that door. 

He began to sprint towards the door; the meager light that fed in was his only salvation. As he grew closer, everything seemed to be as if it was going to turn it out all right. The thought had barely begun to sink into his brain when he felt a sharp pain in his calf. He turned to see the source of the unbearable pain.

Embedded in his leg was a blade of some sort. On the blunt end of it was a chain. 'A…chain sickle?' Miroku thought, 'Those haven't been around since Sengoku Jidai!' He bit his lip as blood began to seep from the wound. He looked up.

Kohaku violently wrenched the weapon from the depths of the detective's leg. "Damn. I was going for the heart," he said in the same monotone manner, as the blade returned to his hand, its master, "Next time, I won't miss my target!" And with that, he pulled his hand back, poised to release it.

******************************

Sango sat in the car, staring blankly ahead. Her hands ran over the smooth surface of the knife, and she let out a deep, quavering sigh. "K-Kohaku…why?" She shook her head, tears on the verge of falling disappeared. "No! I WON'T cry for you! You killed them!" And on that note, she drove off to the Boujo Dojo to pick up the Miroku.

After hastily driving down the street, zooming past all the people and places that lead to it, she finally came to her destination. She sat back in the driver's seat and sighed once more. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, waiting for the lecher to return.

******************************

Meanwhile, Kagome, Shippou, and Inu-Yasha still sat in the quiet office. All of a sudden, the young woman shivered.

Inu-Yasha looked to her. "Are you cold, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just…felt something. Like…something bad is going to happen."

Inu-Yasha smiled warmly at her. "I'm sure it's nothing." Kagome nodded in agreement. The man began to shuffle through some papers on his desk. "Damn…" he mumbled. 

Shippou smirked. "Ooo…Mr. High-and-Mighty said a naughty word!"

Inu-Yasha scowled at the little boy who was far wiser than his years. "Shut up."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What's the matter, Inu-Yasha?"

The detective sighed, gathering his things. "I have to go see Sesshoumaru, and since it's his day off, I guess I have to go to his house." Inu-Yasha looked quite angry with this.

Kagome smiled slightly. "He's really that bad, huh? I'll go along with you, if you don't mind." Her face was of some comfort to the disgruntled detective.

He looked up at her, his eyes soft and grateful. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Shippou made a nauseous face as the two adults headed out. "Yech," he said to himself, "mushy stuff." 

Kagome, standing outside the door, called to the boy as if she had known him all her life. "C'mon Shippou. Unless you wanna be left behind."

'That's weird,' Shippou thought. 'Somehow, some way, I feel like she's been with me all along.' He shrugged off the sudden thought and scampered out of the room.

And the three were off into the depths of the city, on the greatest adventure of a lifetime.

Well, sort of. 

******************************

"AAAAAAGGHH!" Miroku cried out in anguish, as the chain sickle plunged into his flesh once more. He bit his lip and clutched his profusely bleeding arm as Kohaku heaved it out.

"Hmm…A strong one, are you? You keep dodging my attacks. No need to worry, though. All the blood you have lost will soon factor in, and I shall be the victor." Yet again, he released the blade from his grasp expertly. 

The wounded investigator's vision blurred, and his head swam as he almost began to believe Kohaku's words. With all the strength he could possibly muster, he pulled his body out of the trail of the weapon. His calculations had been correct; his moving from that spot at that precise moment caused the sickle to shattered the glass of the door. His chance to escape was now.

He breathed in deeply as the homicidal teenager retrieved his blade. Miroku ran, dragging his useless leg behind him, and threw himself at the remaining glass in the door. The force was just enough to let him out. He was now lying on the ground, glass shards piercing his skin. He winced. 'No!' he commanded himself. 'I need to get away!' 

Kohaku strode through the door nonchalantly and raised his weapon. Miroku clawed at the ground, pulling himself away inch by inch. He clung to every second as if each were its own lifetime. The boy drew ever closer, ensuring his demise. The man's head grew less and less clear with each passing moment, and he closed his eyes, waiting for death, in all its certainty, to fall upon him.

Suddenly, a voice, like that of an angel's, came from above him. "Don't make the slightest move, or I'll shoot." The click of a gun was heard, readying to be shot. 

'Huh?' Miroku thought. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting in the high noon sun. All he could see was a woman's silhouette against the bright light. Only one name came to mind. Sango.

Kohaku's cold unfeeling eyes changed for an unnoticeable instant. He turned to her.

Sango faltered somewhat. Her hand holding the gun shook a little, so she steadied it with her other one. "D-don't think I won't do it, Kohaku." Her already squinted eyes narrowed at her disowned brother.

The programmed child didn't say a thing and dropped the sickle blade on the concrete ground with a sound clatter. He then turned around and ran inside, disappearing into the enveloping darkness of the dojo. 

Sango's eyes followed him. She fought back the hot, angry tears.

The anthropologist holstered her gun and ran to the incapacitated Miroku. She knelt by him. "Miroku…" she murmured. She hauled his upper body onto her lap, and pushed his sweaty bangs from his face. 

He looked up at her, a weak smirk tugging a corner of his dry lips. "W-what? You did…actually think…I wouldn't make…d-did ya?" He chuckled a little and coughed, flinching a bit in pain. 

Sango shook her head, smiling gently. "Shhh…don't talk. You've lost a lot of blood." With that remark, she ripped a piece of fabric off her sleeve and wiped some blood off his forehead. 

Miroku's smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "Thanks." He shifted a little, laughing and wincing. "I…knew you liked me." As he finished his sentence, he passed out. The blood loss seemed to have been too much for him.

Sango's brows furrowed with worry as she pulled her cell phone from her back pocket, happy that it was there. 

******************************

Inu-Yasha walked up to the high-class mansion with a sigh. Putting up with his brother at work was enough; why did he have to do it now? Kagome and Shippou were behind him, discussing their relation to Inu-Yasha. He slowed to a stop.

Kagome noticed this. "Are we here?" She examined the tall, fancy door. 'Ooolala…' she thought. While she was in mid-thought, Inu-Yasha pushed the doorbell and a small ringing noise was produced. 

The trio waited by the door for about five minutes. Shippou hopped up and down impatiently. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?!"

Those last words had not left Shippou's lips for a whole second before the door swung open. A shirtless Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, looking mildly agitated. His hand supported his weight against the door's frame. He drummed his fingers rhythmically upon it. "Is there something you need, Inu-Yasha?" 

Inu-Yasha scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "Ha! As if I'd need anything from YOU!"

"All right…" Sesshoumaru began to pull the door shut.

Just before he could completely close it, Kagome stuck her head in the crack. "Heh, I'm sorry, Mr. Sesshoumaru, sir, but what your brother here meant was he needs an extension on his case."

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, opening the door to see his brother with eyes full of surprise. "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha said indignantly.

His effeminate brother spoke over his sibling. "Why don't you come in and EXPLAIN why I should let you have this extension, hmm?"

Kagome bowed in thanks. "Thank you, sir. C'mon, Shippou." The two stepped inside.

"Humph!" Inu-Yasha said huffily. He entered, his arms still crossed.

As he crossed the threshold, it was as if he had entered an alternate universe. The inside was as opulent as the outside, and it was HUGE. The whole downstairs couldn't even be seen from where he stood. Servants, butlers, and maids bustled busily through the endless halls. 

Kagome spoke the only word that could explain his amazement: "Wow." 

Sesshoumaru took a seat on an elegant and comfortable chair. "Well, brother. Get to explaining. Sit, boy." He smirked. You see, for one reason or another, he had always insulted Inu-Yasha as a child by calling him a dog.

"I'd prefer standing, thank you very much." His eyes shot daggers at his arrogant sibling.

Kagome had already sat down and patted the seat next to her, mouthing: "Sit," to the detective.

As if pulled by some unseen force, he suddenly found himself sitting by Kagome. He looked to his brother.

The well-to-do administrating director snapped as if an idea had come to him. "Ah! You must be terribly thirsty!"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we're fine."

Sesshoumaru simply wouldn't take no for an answer. "Oh, don't be silly. I'll just call Jaken, my manservant. He'll get us some drinks."

Inu-Yasha sneered, and mumbled under his breath, "I'm sure that's not all he'll do for you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a glare. "What was that?"

Inu-Yasha looked innocently at his accusing sibling. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." 

The intimidating man replied in a very menacing voice, "Good." He called out for his manservant. "Jaken!" 

Within a few moments of being called, a creature-like man seemingly slithered up to his employer. "Yessss m'lord?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Jaken, I told you not to call me that."

Jaken responded by hanging his head in disappointment. "Aye m—I mean sir. Is there anything I can get you and your visitorsss?" He spoke like a snake and looked like an amphibian. 

Kagome shook her head, as did Inu-Yasha.

"Something hard," Shippou piped, but instantly received a cuff to the head, courtesy of Inu-Yasha. "Nevermind." 

Sesshoumaru flicked his long, silken hair. "Hmmm…get me whatever's left in the bar."

Jaken nodded. "Aye." He slinked off to retrieve it.

The bishounen rubbed his temples. "It's impossible to find adequate help these days," he looked up at Inu-Yasha, "Now, where were w…"

"FLUFFY!!!!" The front door swung open, and a child's voice rang throughout the halls of the mansion. A few moments later, a face was matched to the sound. A girl of about thirteen jogged into the house, threw her backpack down, and flew into Sesshoumaru's arms, hugging him. Her pretty face had a huge grin plastered onto it. Her short black hair was a tattered mess. She laughed slightly. "Fluffy! I'm home! Didya miss me?"

Sesshoumaru's usual cold expression melted, as a smile came over his face. "Why, of course I did, Rin!" He smoothed her hair around her face and patted her head. "You've got homework, haven't you? You should get right to it. I've got a little business to attend to."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Okay! See ya!" She gave him a quick, daughterly peck on the cheek, grabbed her backpack, and ran upstairs.

As soon as the girl was out of hearing range, Inu-Yasha could no longer hold in his laughter. He burst out, clutching his stomach. "Fluffy…FLUFFY?! BWAHAHAHAHA!" 

Sesshoumaru's appearance hardened to its original form. "Well, do you want to extension or not?"

Inu-Yasha stopped his laughter abruptly. "Huh? Did you just say what I think you said?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were serious. "Well, do you?"

His brother stammered, "Y-yes…" He cleared his throat. "I, uh, believe we'll be leaving now. It was…um…nice seeing you." He rose from the couch, followed by Kagome and Shippou. He told the two to go ahead of him, and they did.

 "Hey, Sesshoumaru," he said to his brother, who was heading up the stairs.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru replied, growing slightly annoyed.

"Who is that little girl?" Ever since she had entered, short as the time was, he had been curious as to whom she was.

Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly, "She's my daughter. I adopted her a while back. She really is my reason for living." He finished with a rare warm smile, and walked up the sweeping steps. "I'm coming, Rin!"

Inu-Yasha smiled to himself, closing the large, heavy door behind him. Though he had never considered his brother a "people-person" he really did seem totally different in that fleeting moment. 

"Let's go, Kagome, Shippou," he said, still deep in thought, as he started towards his car.

'Maybe, just maybe,' Inu-Yasha thought, 'he's not that bad.'

******************************

"Take off your pants."

Sango was still kneeling by Miroku's side on the sun-kissed concrete. She had called the ambulance, but since the dojo was out of the way, she was trying her best to help him. He had long since woken up, but he was still a tad drowsy.

"Oh, Sango, I knew you wanted me." Miroku flashed her a weak smile.

Sango shook her head. "No, you idiot," the softness and tenderness of her voice clashed with the harshness of her words, "I can't dress the wounds unless you do. Believe me, this will be no picnic for me."

"Yeah yeah…whatever you say, Sango my darling," he said, wincing slightly. And for once, Sango didn't mind him calling her that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: YAY! Another chapter written! Yes, I admit, this was a little rushed, and of poor quality. But it had some funny parts in it! u.u;; I'm sorta ashamed that this wasn't up to standards. Criticisms will be accepted with open arms, but flames will start forest fires and kill all the poor little innocent furry animals. And you don't really want that, do you? O.o; I'm weird! 

Ja, minna-san!

Aiko


	6. Author's note: Gomen!

Hi all! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in WAY over a month! Blame my school! . I'm sooo mad, it's not even funny in the slightest. Luckily, though, I'm almost done with the school year, as well as this upcoming chapter of Goaku. YES! You heard me right! The next chapter IS coming! It should be up by next week, or the week after AT THE LATEST! So don't fret! xD  Yeah right, like any of you care! Hee hee! Well, that's all from this end! And stayed tuned; I promise this next chapter will be good. Well…as good as it can be coming from me. 

I love yas all! Ja, minna!

~Ko-ko


	7. Roku: Kohaku and Naraku: No Files Found

A/N: Wow. It's been a looooong time since last I had updated, ne? Well, here's the next chappy, and I hope you like it! ^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
By Aiko  
  
Roku- Kohaku and Naraku: No Files Found  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, boxers, I see?"   
  
The young pathologist dressed the deep wound with what meager supplies she had and a hint of red upon her cheeks.   
  
The man lying on the ground winced, but tried to conceal his pain with a characteristic grin. He turned as best he could to face her and replied, "I'm sorry, Sango dear, if my unmentionables are getting you ...ow...hot and bothered."  
  
Sango wiped the gash a tad, saying gently, "Shut up, will you? The ambulance will be here in a couple minutes." She punctuated with a sigh.  
  
The two sat in silence on the sidewalk amongst the shards of broken glass. The only sound that could be heard on the vacant street was Sango inhaling softly and Miroku's haggard breath.  
  
Sango shifted slightly, and now her angelic face eclipsed the high noon sun for Miroku. She finally shattered the silence, her eyes shimmering with a hint of tears. "M-Miroku?" she managed to say.  
  
Miroku looked back at her, clearing his throat and wincing every now and then. "Yeah, S..ango?"   
  
The young profiler looked away, and then looked down at her hands. "Miroku, I...I..."  
  
The temporarily incapacitated detective smiled weakly. "You what?   
  
The girl stood up, as something grew closer. "I think the ambulance is here." Her right hand went to her forehead and provided shade from the sun. The red and white blazoned vehicle slowed to the curb, wailing its ear-piercing war cry.   
  
Miroku heaved a sigh of disappointment, disheartenment evident on his face. "Oh...is that all?" He winced once more. Sango looked puzzled at the man, then looked up at the approaching ambulance drivers.  
  
She jogged up to them. "Oh, thank Kami you're here. I don't know how much longer he could've lasted. I was really worried."  
  
The man she was speaking to patted her shoulder knowingly. "He'll be all right." He turned to his crew. "All right, boys, let's get him out of here."  
  
The men lifted Miroku onto a stretcher and carried him to the truck. Meanwhile, Sango had her right hand clasped tightly in apprehension, her left hand dangling at her side, as she bit her lip. As the people carrying the stretcher passed by Sango, they halted and the lecherous detective grasped her left hand in both of his and said, barely above a whisper, " More than any other girl... having you worried about me makes me the happiest."   
  
Sango blushed and cleared her throat. She nodded and the men carried him away, and their hands remained grasped in one another's until he was pulled too far, and their fingers slipped slowly away, like the sands of time through one's fingers.   
  
[A/N: Yes, that line Miroku said was from Episode 56. So don't sue me, please!]  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Inu-Yasha sat in the car as it buzzed and murmured along the bumpy road toward the station. They sat in a thick and unsettling silence for whatever reason. Kagome sat in the passenger seat, Shippou in the back, and Inu-Yasha, of course, was driving.   
  
Inu-Yasha decided enough was enough. He cleared his throat. "Ahem...I suppose Miroku and Sango will be waiting for us at the office." He halfway had to convince himself of this, since he just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome confronted the fear that was tugging at the back of his unsettled mind. "I...I think that something happened to them, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha's heart sank a little, and he grew a little annoyed that Kagome would actually say this. "No, don't talk like that, Kagome."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and said, "I'm serious. I have the strangest feeling that something DID happen."  
  
The investigator had finally had it. "Look, Kagome, I'm sure everything's fine. And besides," he said, as the car lurched to a stop in front of their destination, "you can't be right about everything."  
  
The girl turned her head slowly toward Inu-Yasha as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Excuse me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked a little. "Don't worry, Kagome. I didn't mean anything by it." His male pride seemed to be getting the best of him.  
  
Kagome rose from her seat and angrily wrenched the door open. She smoothed her skirt and slammed the door behind her, causing a tremor to travel throughout the car.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his door and began to get out, protesting, "Kagome! Oh come on! Wait up!"  
  
Kagome, who was already pulling the door to the station open, spun on her heels and glared daggers at the detective. "Arrrrgh! Why you..." She was becoming progressively more frustrated. "Why don't you just...SIT BOY!" And with that, she yanked the door open and stormed in.   
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha found himself magically sitting in his seat, mumbling curses under his breath. "Why that little..."  
  
Suddenly, a small head popped out from the back seat. "Uh uh uh... Tsk tsk. Don't be saying any naughty words!" Shippou grinned widely at his superior, then shrunk down into the seat as a looming figure grew above him.   
  
Inu-Yasha whacked Shippou upside the head several times, pushed his door open, and walked up to the station, dusting his hands off.  
  
Shippou, in the meantime, rubbed his head, lagging behind, grumbling, "Why always me?!"  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome stood against the wall beside the door drumming her fingers against it and still visibly fuming from Inu-Yasha's previous comment. She glanced quickly at the approaching man, then down at her feet.  
  
Inu-Yasha reached the door and leaned against it, propped up by his hands. He looked over to Kagome. "Come on, Kagome. I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
She said nothing in response. Her head still hung, and her view never once left her feet. If you listened closely, you could hear a faint sobbing.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha was a bit puzzled by this. He tried to get a look at her face, but to no avail. He shifted quite uncomfortably. Thing was, he really didn't like it when girls cried. Especially girls he...  
  
He reached his hand out and placed it under Kagome's chin. Inu-Yasha slowly lifted her face to his eyelevel. An almost-smirk graced his face as he said reassuringly, "Hey, Kagome...Don't cry."   
  
The corners of the girl's lips turned up slightly in a genuine smile, as the last tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Inu-Yasha's thumb gently wiped it away. They stood there, staring at one another for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Yeeeech!" a tiny voice cried out as it neared the two. "What's the matter with you two? Can't you get a room or something?!" Kagome blushed and Inu-Yasha pulled away.  
  
Shippou shook his head in disapproval as he entered the office. The other two followed and took their seats; Inu-Yasha at the desk behind the computer, Kagome in an adjacent chair, and Shippou leaned against the wall in pure juvenile boredom.   
  
Suddenly, something dawned on Inu-Yasha. "Hey...how'd you get in here, kid? I distinctly remember locking that door!"  
  
Shippou grin mischievously as he twirled the key chain on his index finger tauntingly. Inu-Yasha advanced upon the little thief, and the kid, frightened, threw the keys in the air and dove behind Kagome. "Help!"   
  
The detective grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket. "Argh...one of these days..." He muttered under his breath as he made his way back to his seat. He sat and stewed in his anger for a while when he realized something.  
  
"Hey, where's Sango and the lecher?" He looked a little worried that, maybe, his joke had turned out to be a prophecy.  
  
This concern had barely begun to sink in when two chattering voices drew ever closer to the room.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sango.... please?"  
  
"Oh my Kami, Miroku! I already told you no!"   
  
"Sango! I may only have a few months to live!"  
  
"Just shut up! Can't you just be normal for one second? Geez...I think I liked you better when you were wounded on the sidewalk!"  
  
The two entered the doorway, Miroku, bandaged all around, leaning on Sango for support. "Of course you liked be better then, Sango dear! I had no pants on!"  
  
The three already sitting in the office stared blankly at the two. Sango growled slightly and Miroku grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and they took one more step in and Miroku "tripped".  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku said forcedly, as he "fell" and grabbed onto the thing closest to him, which just happened to be Sango's...let's just say "chest".   
  
The two now lay grounded, Miroku atop Sango, who blushed furiously as she glanced at their current position, as well as the location of the pervert's hand. Needless to say, she was fuming.  
  
Miroku's beaming face visibly dimmed as he saw the murderous look on Sango's face. A whimper got caught in his throat.   
  
Suddenly, Sango smiled brightly and looked at him, her eyes sparkling lovingly. Or was it sadistically? "Miroku...?" she asked in a sugarcoated voice.  
  
"Eh?" he replied, perking up.  
  
WHAM! Before he knew it, she had walloped him over the head with a lead paperweight. She slipped out from under him and dusted off her skirt and her hands. 'There,' she thought, 'he should be out for a good few minutes.'  
  
She looked up. Kagome looked at her, a little shocked; Shippou tried, unsuccessfully, to contain his laughter; and Inu-Yasha was applauding her with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Well done, well done," he congratulated. "He got what was coming to 'im." He chuckled a little to himself and then cleared his throat, steering back to the subject at hand. "So, did you and 'Mr. Romance' here find out anything about the killer?"  
  
"Killers," Shippou corrected.  
  
Sango nodded fervently. "Uh huh. We actually found out who they were."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened with surprise. "What?! You what?!"   
  
Sango continued, pacing around the room. "We figured out who the killers are. Well, Miroku mostly." She took her usual position on the chair; her legs were draped over one armrest, her back lay against the other. "I went to Kouga's house," she nodded her 'sorry' to Shippou, who remained unnaturally stoic, "and dropped Miroku off at the dojo. He kind of snuck into my car." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when I came back, I found him, injured, on the ground. When he came to..." she decided to skip the especially vulnerable moments, "he, um, told me all about Naraku."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his acknowledgement, allowing this all to sink in. "Naraku? I'm not sure I'm getting all this."  
  
Miroku grunted as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. "I'll explain." Everyone turned his or her full and undivided attention to Miroku. "Ahem. When the lovely Miss Sango here dropped me off at the dojo," he shot an unbearably charming grin her way, "I went in to investigate. The kid who greeted me acted like a drone. He and the Naraku guy used words like 'Master' and 'disciple'. It creeped me out!" He shivered slightly. "Before I knew it, Naraku had me by the neck and pinned to the wall. He started shouting at the boy to get 'it', whatever 'it' was, and some crap about a time limit. When his grip loosened, I punched him in the stomach and ran to the door. Just before I reached the knob, the 'disciple' threw a chain-sickle and had me by the leg." He pointed to the bandage around his left calf. "He kept repeatedly hitting me with that damned thing," as he said this, he ran his fingers over the bandages on his face and arms, "and finally, I threw myself against the glass of the door and I was free at last. But he followed me. Just as he was about to finish me off, Sango came and saved my life!" He winked and finished with, "I just knew she couldn't live a day without me!"  
  
Sango fiddled with her hair and mumbled under her breath, "I knew I should've hit you harder..."  
  
The other three stood stock still, staring in awe at the lech whose story had far surpassed the accomplishments of any of them.   
  
Kagome nudged Inu-Yasha knowingly. She gave him an "I-told-you-so" look. He just rolled his eyes, but was secretly astonished that Kagome had foreseen this, or at least sensed it.   
  
Suddenly, he snapped out of it. He walked briskly up to his computer and began furiously typing, causing a symphony of "click-clacks" to fill the room. He absently pulled his rolling chair under him with his right foot, his eyes never leaving the screen. He lowered into the seat, and finally stopped his typing as he looked up. "Miroku," he asked, more demanding than interrogative.   
  
Miroku peeked from behind the desk he was leaning back upon. "Yeah?"  
  
"That guy...what was his name?" Urgency and excitement caused his words to tumble rapidly off his tongue.   
  
Miroku rubbed his temples in thought. "Naraku...Naraku...I didn't catch his last name, but--"  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "Onigumo," she said. "Naraku Onigumo."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded thankfully at Kagome. He then began, once more, busily inputting invaluable information to search the social security records. He pressed the enter button and then stared at the screen in disbelief. He began hastily clicking the button over and over and then shook his head.   
  
He shook his head and pushed his chair back a little in frustration. "Shit. It must've been an alias or something." He leaned forward and supported his head in his hands, his eyes closed. Then, he seemed to recall something.  
  
"Hey," he said, slowly wheeling back to the computer, "you said there was an accessory to the crime, didn't you?" He pulled up another search. "What was his name?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango uneasily. He knew that she would probably want to tell them. She nodded her thanks to him and stepped toward the desk, clearing her throat. "Kohaku Yuushin." Her voice didn't waver in the slightest.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at her. "What?"  
  
Kagome blinked. 'Yuushin?' she thought, 'But isn't Yuushin Sango's last name? That must mean...'  
  
Sango nodded firmly. "You heard me. Kohaku Yuushin. Y-U-U-S-H-I-N." Miroku smiled at her strength and courage.  
  
Inu-Yasha gulped and nodded, looking back at the monitor as he typed in the name. He blinked a couple times, and slowly turned his head to the profiler. "Uh, Sango?"  
  
Sango looked to him. "What? What is it?"  
  
"No files found," he answered, echoing the results.  
  
Sango shook her head in incredulity. "What?! No. No. There must be some kind of mistake." She strode toward the computer. "I KNOW he exists."  
  
"See for yourself," he said, turning the computer screen toward her.  
  
She leaned forward and muttered the words to herself. "No. Kohaku existed. He...he was my brother. There's something wrong with your program." No. She couldn't believe it. She WOULDN'T believe it. She sunk into a nearby chair, staring at the pocketknife she had pulled out from somewhere. She ran her fingers over the engraved letters.  
  
Miroku pulled himself up off the ground with all the strength he could muster, and limped over to the grieving woman. He rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. He looked to Inu-Yasha. "Hey," he called.  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is it possible...I mean, someone could've," he tried to search for the correct words, "you know, hacked into the system and deleted the files or something, right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, but couldn't help but scoff at Miroku's supposed naïveté. "Psh. Yeah, it could be done. But it's damn near impossible. There are so many encryptions, passwords, and the like that I'd applaud him if he could even crack one of our codes. It's like a spider's web, really."  
  
Kagome smiled. It was the perfect analogy. "Well, then, wouldn't he feel right at home? I mean, his specialty WAS the extermination of spiders." She laughed a little.  
  
Sango looked up, stuffing the pocketknife away. "But seriously, think about it." She got up, pacing around once more in an ardent manner. "He was a shut-in, right Miroku?" The investigator nodded. "All right, then. Studies have shown that many hackers and such are shut-ins. So he could've mastered his skills, perfecting and tinkering away, with all the free time he had. His business wasn't exactly booming, you know."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, figuratively following her every step of the way. "So there is hope."  
  
Miroku evidently disagreed, shaking his head. "Not likely. Now how are we supposed to find them? He apparently doesn't exist, so he obviously doesn't have any car registration. We also don't know WHEN he'll strike again. I mean, we can't tell everyone in the whole city, no, the whole WORLD to stop sinning altogether!"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded. They grew quiet. This was a problem that they weren't going to solve easily. Minutes passed, and nobody spoke.  
  
All of a sudden, the fragile glass of silence was shatter to nothing but a memory. Kaede burst into the room, her face drenched in worry.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango!" she called out to the ones working on the case.   
  
"What is it, Kaede?" Inu-Yasha asked, though knowing the inevitable answer.  
  
"Another killing has taken place, it has." It all seemed like that incident at the coffee shop.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "Let's go, Kaede. Lead us there."  
  
Kaede shook her head. "You'll need no help of mine. 'Tis but down the block."  
  
The three shuddered slightly. Miroku hobbled forward. "C'mon guys."  
  
Sango stepped ahead of him and pushed him back. "I don't think so. You're staying here with that lame leg of yours." She looked away. "It'll be nice to have you out of my hair."  
  
Miroku smirked. "Uh uh...now, for that remark, I'll HAVE to come along!" He laughed to himself as he headed out the door.  
  
Sango shook her head, laughing as well, as she made her way out. Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Shippou remained in the room. He turned to them.  
  
"You stay here with Shippou, Kagome," he instructed. "The crime scenes get pretty gruesome."  
  
"Hmm," Kagome acknowledged, nodding. And with that, he was gone.  
  
******************************  
  
The trio walked down the street, Sango in the front surprisingly, her heels clicking against the ground in long, soft strides. The men lagged behind a little.   
  
As she neared the end of the street, she stopped abruptly. She spun on her heel and put her hand to her mouth. She shook her head. Even from a distance, Inu-Yasha's remarkable sight caught this, and he jogged up to her, knowing full well what he was about to see.  
  
The bloody display that lay before him was similar to the other to which they had visited. But it was not the same. There was one thing that was different.  
  
This had been done quite sloppily. The body was that of a woman of about nineteen. By her clothes, Inu-Yasha could conclude that she was a "lady of the evening". She was propped up against the wall and facing it, her head slumped and her chin resting against her chest. Inu-Yasha moved a little, so he could see her face. Just as he had anticipated, the skin of her face was gone (yet, this time it was done with less meticulousness), the fresh blood becoming dry from the day's worth of sun. Different ancient writings were messily and hurriedly scrawled upon the building's side. Suddenly, he noticed something strange about this whole scenario, besides the obvious.   
  
There was nothing signature about it, nothing to indicate why she was killed, or for what. Absolutely nothing. Well, nothing in plain view anyhow.   
  
He exhaled slowly, shaking his head. Miroku limped up, and a look of unmistakable horror and recognition settled on his face. He blinked.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked.   
  
Miroku shook his head in utter disbelief. "No, no. K-koharu. It can't be."  
  
Sango's eyes widened a little. "Koharu? Who is...was Koharu?"  
  
Shakily, he answered, "She...she was in my youth group. I was her camp leader. I was sixteen, and she was eleven. She had a little crush on me." He smirked sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek in remembrance. He shook his head. "I didn't think she would have turned to this path, but after her parents died...Oh Koharu..." He wiped his tears.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked to him in sympathy. "I'm sorry, man." Meanwhile, Sango was a little flushed and torn. They stood there quietly, as they often do.  
  
Suddenly, the body fell back of its own accord. Sango gave out an uncharacteristic yelp and Inu-Yasha jumped back. That's when he saw it.  
  
Koharu's low-cut neckline revealed a little bit more than excessive cleavage. What caught the young detective's eye was a glinting red...something. He leaned closer and realized what it was. 'The Goaku,' he thought to himself. 'M for murder, T for theft...' He counted off the sins in his head and an idea dawned on him. "Forgive me for this, Koharu," he said in respect, as he torn her shirt down a little to get a better view of the marking.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango. "Is he allowed to do that?!" he asked incredulously.  
  
As he had suspected, a large calligraphic "A" had been carved into the young woman's chest. He laughed wryly to himself, nodding. "And 'A' for adultery."  
  
Sango stepped up the kneeling detective, her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I got that, but why on her chest?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought for a moment. "Scarlet letters. They used to hang them on their necks." He mimed putting a necklace on, motioning how it would hang and rest on the chest.  
  
He scoffed, getting up off the ground. "And you were supposed to be the profiler." After he commented, he headed back to the office, leaving Sango and Miroku in his dust.  
  
Miroku looked to Sango. "Well, somebody was in a hurry."  
  
Sango didn't look at him, and replied moodily, "Mm hmm."   
  
Puzzled, the detective looked to her. "Huh? What's wrong?" He scratched his head in sheer confusion.  
  
Sango shook her head, walking away quickly. "It's nothing...nothing at all."  
  
Miroku shrugged, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong.  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome and Shippou sat in the room on edge. They couldn't help but feel a little left out. Kagome bit her lip.   
  
"Do you think they're all right?" she asked the little boy, who looked equally apprehensive.  
  
He simply nodded. Kagome kneaded her hands in her lap. She had not been worrying for ten minutes before Inu-Yasha walked into the room, running his fingers through his hair, sighing.  
  
Soon after came Sango, her arms folded across her chest and her face tinged with anger. She walked farther from the door and stood there, tapping her foot.  
  
Finally, Miroku made his way in. He dragged his leg behind him and propped himself up on the desk. He panted and shot a look to Sango, who immediately glanced away. He looked exasperated, then gave up.  
  
"Ouch...is it getting cold in here?" Inu-Yasha asked, trying to brighten the mood. They all kind of smiled.  
  
"So," Kagome started, "do you know where Naraku is now?" She knew it was a longshot, but it was worth a try.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head in dismay. "No, nothing. All we know is that he was in a hurry this time."  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's eyes glazed over a little. She became vacant, and a cold wind seemed to surround her, though they were inside. Her voice was monotone. "Inu-Yasha..."  
  
All others in the room stared at her intensely, a little frightened, a little concerned.  
  
"Yes?" Inu-Yasha said uneasily, a little scared as well.  
  
And then, that feeling, that rush that had swept over Kagome was gone, as if it had melted away. She blinked a couple of times, shaking the feeling. "I...I know where he is," she said awkwardly.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. "You WHAT?!" Excitement fluttered in his heart.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I...don't really know. I can...I guess...sense him somehow."  
  
Inu-Yasha hopped over the desk and grasped Kagome's hands in his. "Lead us to him, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands and their position and blushed a little. She then looked up and nodded, pushing past him toward the door.   
  
"Kaede," she called, "can you watch after Shippou?"  
  
"Aye!" she called back.  
  
Shippou crossed his arms, looking offended. "Hey! Just 'cause I'm the little kid doesn't mean I gotta miss out on everything!" He had to admit, though, he was happy that Kagome was worried about him.  
  
She smiled her apology to him, and he nodded in understanding. "Let's go!" She urged, as she jogged out of the office.   
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I guess a car is out of the question?" He laughed and followed after her.  
  
"Argh!" Miroku cried. "More walking!" He sighed as he limped his way to the door.   
  
Sango walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey."  
  
"Huh?" he asked, turning around.  
  
Without his permission, she began supporting him with her shoulder. She walked on.  
  
He smiled at her. "Thanks."  
  
"Just shut up and walk."  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome ran down the block, her dark, wavy hair whipping in her face. As she reached its end, she came to a halt. She looked around warily.   
  
Inu-Yasha jogged up behind her. He slowed to a stop and pushed his hair from his face. "Kagome? Where is he?"  
  
She shook her head. "I've lost his aura," she explained, "He has probably caught on to me."  
  
The investigator sighed. "So now what?" He looked up at the now darkened sky. 'Wow,' he thought, 'how time flies when you're having "fun"...'  
  
Kagome then slipped into her trance once more and pointed down a dark alley. "There."  
  
Sango and Miroku had just caught up, and the other pair had already started running again. "Damn," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Miroku sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. "You can go on without me. I'll be fine."  
  
"No," Sango said, "You're coming." She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the alleyway.  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome ran and ran until her calves burned for rest. She pushed herself to go farther. She continued her crusade, denying her body of respite. But finally, she did stop. Her face changed from exhaustion to disbelief. She looked to the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who stood beside her, looked with worry at the girl. "Kagome," he inquired, "what's the matter?"  
  
"Look," she instructed, pointing, with a trembling finger, to the thing that caused her condition.  
  
He did so. He followed the path of her finger all the way to the end, and his jaw dropped.  
  
Kagome fought back hot tears of rage and fright. "It...it's my house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! It's finally here! I guess I miscalculated; I'm releasing this a day after my author's note, as opposed to a week! It wasn't a very action-packed chapter, nor was it very good. But it is long...O_o; I really don't see how that compensates, though. Lol. Well, I hope liked it, and I promise not to make you wait this long again! R&R! ^_^;;  
  
Ja!  
  
Ko-ko 


	8. AN: OMG! Gomen gomen gomen!

A/N:  
  
OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time! X_X;;; I can't believe it! Blame the summer homework! Oh yeah, and I fixed it so that anonymous people can review now! -_-;;; I'm so stupid, I forgot to uncheck the box. Oy. Well, minna-san, I'm working on my next chapter; I'm about one-third of the way done, and I'm working EXTRA hard! ^^; It may be done within the week, or early next week by the latest. I sincerely promise! x_x;;; And again...GOMEN NASAI!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Ko-ko 


	9. Shichi: Hitting Close to Home

A/N: o_O; Oh lordy! I haven't updated in forever! X_X; Blame the summer homework! *cries* Well, here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism

By Aiko

Shichi – Hitting Close to Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Naraku!!!!! You bastard!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the walkway to the front door, a dumbfounded Inu-Yasha following steadily behind. Her fingers fumbled shakily through her pockets, ever searching for her keys. She finally found them and unlocked the door. Or so she thought.

She grabbed the knob and twisted it desperately, but to no avail. Her heart thumped faster and faster at the realization that her efforts to open the door were futile. Enraged, she pummeled the door with all her might. "Damn you! Damn you!!" she screamed in anguish.

When she recognized the fact that the strength of her fists was not nearly enough, she backed up and threw herself against the door. The strong wooden door didn't give, and she flew back. 

She fell backward, right into Inu-Yasha's open arms. He looked down at her, blushing slightly. "Kagome…?"

Her body was trembling slightly. She was…crying. Oh boy, did he hate it when girls cried. Without warning, without so much as a second thought, he pulled her into a warm embrace. It just…felt so right.

"Don't…don't cry, Kagome," he comforted, stroking her hair.

She looked into his eyes, slightly taken aback by his actions. "I-Inu-Yasha…"

"We'll get in. I'll make sure of it!" He looked somewhat heroic in the meager light.

Kagome smiled softly, wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "I…uh…Inu-Yasha…thank you." 

The two stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes. They leaned in, their lips drawing closer and closer…

"Psst…Give you any ideas, Sango?" 

"Argh! Shut up, will you?!" 

The two bickering colleagues shattered the magical moment from behind a bush. Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked to each other, blushed, and backed up.

"I…I…uh..." Inu-Yasha stammered.

"Ermm…Ahem…" Kagome stuttered. She looked around and remembered the severity of the problem at hand. Her eyes narrowed, and once more, she cried out in torment. She charged to the door and beat at it in futility. 

Inu-Yasha strode quickly over to her and grabbed her flailing arms. "Kagome," he said, staying rational, "We'll find another way."

Kagome panted, sighed, and stopped struggling. Her mind raced. How would she get in?!  There had to be someway… some loophole…

And then, it struck her! She went back to the moment that had occurred barely five minutes before… 

_He looked somewhat heroic in the meager light._

Meager light…but where was it coming from? She looked around, and it glinted in her soft russet eyes. 

The window!  

"Inu-Yasha!" she said, making her way to the window. "Here! We can get in here!"

Inu-Yasha, puzzled, went to the window. "Huh?" He was confused by the fact that a seemingly ingenious criminal mastermind, ever so meticulous about details, would make such a simple and blatant error. It just didn't make sense…

But that didn't matter right now. All they needed to do for the time being was break in, apprehend Naraku and Kohaku, and that was it. Right?

Kagome bit her lip in uneasiness. "Well?" she questioned, waiting. For what, she didn't know. 

Inu-Yasha turned to Sango and Miroku, his eyes serious and set on his task. "Sango, Miroku," he said, catching the couple's attention, "you two stay out here with Kagome."

The two nodded, but Kagome would not be swayed so easily. "No! I'm going in there! That bastard killed my mother!"

Inu-Yasha put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I…can't let you go in there Kagome. It'll be too dangerous. I could never forgive myself if I let you in there. I'd be leading you into the lion's den!"

"Inu-Yasha…" she said, grateful for his concern. She nodded. "All right. I'll stay."

He smiled, glad that she would be safe. "Okay, now stand back."

All three complied, and Inu-Yasha inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and tried to muster all the power he could within himself. 'Mother, give me strength…'

And with all his might, he balled up his fist, pulled back, and crashed through the glass. Shards clattered against the concrete sidewalk and inside the house. Inu-Yasha hurriedly pulled away the remaining glass and jumped in.

Inu-Yasha brushed himself off and looked up. Before him lay a sickeningly familiar scene. "Oh no…" He stepped forward and saw the man responsible.

"Naraku…" he whispered to himself in confirmation. 

The culprit was clad in an odd white fur suit that resembled a baboon. The mask hung lazily from his fingertips and a smirk was playing itself upon his face. Inu-Yasha couldn't put his finger on why, but something about this guy made him recoil. 

Naraku stood amidst the bloodstained sight, shooting a cocky gaze at the detective. He finally spoke. "Ahh…so you remember me, do you?" He chuckled somewhat wickedly. 

Inu-Yasha scowled. "Feh. Remember you? We've never met. I think I would've recalled a lowlife piece of shit like you."

The murderer frowned mockingly. "Ouch. Big words coming from a half-breed."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'Half-breed?!' Now what could he mean by that…

Naraku casually stepped over the buckets of blood and made his way toward Inu-Yasha, who instinctively walked backward. 

The despicable man smirked and shook his head as he slowed to a stop before Inu-Yasha. "Tsk tsk… Don't tell me you don't remember me," he reprimanded, beginning to stalk back and forth. "Of course, I can't expect a halfwit to remember over five centuries, now can I?

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed further. "Hmph. You're delusional." Yet he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity from this man. 

Suddenly, Naraku was merely centimeters from Inu-Yasha's face. The detective could even feel his foul breath on his cheek as he turned away. "Oh, am I?" he said, in a threatening voice.

Before he could do anything to stop it, Naraku smacked a clawed hand across his face. Inu-Yasha flew to the wall. He was quite taken aback by the strength of this man, especially since Inu-Yasha himself was pretty strong. Once he recollected himself, he realized that his cheek stung. He raised his hand to it, pulled it away, and saw that it was bleeding. 'Damn,' he thought, 'this guy's strong.' 

******************************

Outside, Miroku looked up. "What was that crash?" he asked aloud. Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to the window, injured leg and all. He hoisted himself up.

"Miroku!"

He turned around. Sango stepped forward, a look of worry filling her dark brown eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

Miroku grinned slightly, and winked at her. "Oh, don't worry, Sango, my love. I'll return." And with that, he disappeared into the house.

Sango shook her head. "You stupid, stupid man," she said aloud. Then under her breath she whispered, "Good luck."

******************************

Miroku landed gently on the carpet. "Inu-Yasha!" he called to his partner (no, not like THAT!) on the floor.

Naraku's sneer grew cockier. "Well, if it isn't the monk." He strode over to Miroku, a glint of evil in his eyes. 

Even Miroku had to admit that this was a pretty funny prospect. Him, a _monk_?! Right. And Inu-Yasha was a hanyou. Like _that _could happen.

Miroku shook that thought from his head.  Suddenly, he realized Inu-Yasha was beside him. His gun was held high, and pointed toward Naraku.

Inu-Yasha laughed wryly. "Hey, Miroku," he said, a sardonic smile tugging the corners of his lips, "He already made an advance on us, so fighting back would just be self-defense, right?"

Catching his drift, the investigator pulled his own gun from its holster by his hip. Clicking the safety off, he raised his weapon as well. "It would seem so, Inu-Yasha."

Naraku frowned in mock disappointment. "You don't truly believe that mere guns can take me down, do you?"

He backed up and snapped. Kohaku, covered in blood, rose immediately and appeared almost instantly at his master's side. He raised his chain sickle and released it.

It flew toward Inu-Yasha and Miroku at an alarming speed. They didn't even see it coming, in fact. Before they knew what had hit them, Kohaku held both of their guns in his hands. He idly tossed them aside, as if they were a burden. 

The deranged slaughterer seemed to be scolding them. "Gentlemen…if you're going to kill me," he started, "at least have the decency to do it properly."

And with that, he swept his hand toward them in a swiping manner. When the two men looked down, they held in their hands old, rusted weapons (Okay…don't be gross!).

Inu-Yasha examined the ancient, chipped katana he grasped. In indignation, he stepped forward. "Don't give me this sword bullshit, Naraku! I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"

Anger seized Naraku, and his eyes seemed to turn a menacing crimson. He stretched his arm forward and made a strangling motion with his hand. Strangely, Inu-Yasha found it harder to breathe, and he was lifted off his feet. Miroku's eyes widened.

Naraku growled harshly, "We'll do it my way or I'll kill you both right now." After finishing, he dropping Inu-Yasha ruthlessly to the ground. 

Inu-Yasha got up and dusted himself off, a look of confusion clouding his eyes. "All right. But why?"

"Why? Why?" Naraku asked incredulously, as if it was a known fact. "I'll tell you why! Five hundred years ago, you and your forsaken group were engaged in a battle, but somehow, we were interrupted. I believe this was Buddha's doing. He told me that my wrongdoing must be atoned for five centuries in the future. He informed me that I would be his one crusader, the one to clean up the filthy mess you mortals set upon this earth. He said that my revolution would be the ultimate atonement! That this sacrifice would result in my definitive reward!"

Disgust and a bit of fear settled upon Inu-Yasha's face. 'This psycho really does think I know him from the past!'

Miroku turned to Inu-Yasha. "Something tells me we're not dealing with your average weirdo."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "You're tellin' me." He then looked ahead, at their opponent. "You ready?" he questioned his ally.

Miroku nodded, a look of determination and confidence overcoming him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

******************************

Meanwhile, outside, Kagome and Sango waited anxiously.  Sango paced up and down, her heels making nervously fast clicks against the pavement. Kagome leaned against the side of the house, biting her lip in apprehension. 

Sango spoke, breaking the uneasy silence. "I feel like…I should be in there, helping. Fighting with them. It's a personal matter for me!" 

Kagome nodded in agreement. "It's my problem too, but the guys told us to stay out here." She sighed, and looked to the window. "And…I have faith in them."

The profiler concurred. She glanced toward the window as well. "Me too," she said. "I just hope that pervert is all right."

******************************

Inu-Yasha raised the katana over his head and brought it down on Naraku who leisurely lifted his arm to block the blow. He bounced back some. "Argh! This rusted old sword couldn't hurt a fly!"

In the meantime, Miroku seemed to have mastered his weapon: a shakujo. He expertly spun it around into a whirling circle, so much so that it resembled a disk. He fought off every oncoming attack from Kohaku's chain sickle. 

Inu-Yasha growled in anger. "Damn it! You acted like you wanted a fair fight! So what's fair about this?" He waved the sword in the air. He then let it go, and it clattered against the ground. "Feh. I don't need this piece of crap." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll kill you with my bare hands, like I promised you before!" Smirking proudly, he charged up to Naraku, his fist clenched and readied. 

Before his fist made contact with Naraku, a tentacle-looking thing abruptly seized his wrists. And it was coming from under Naraku's kimono.

"Don't PLAY with me, boy! I can kill you before you even have time enough to scream!" His voice was a low, menacing snarl. Once more, he dropped the investigator to the floor, and assumed his normal disposition. 

"Hmm…well, as you can plainly see, the full power of Tetsusaiga has not yet been discovered by its owner." An evil smile took residence on his face. "Perhaps the presence of a certain raven-haired human filly would change that…"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he got up, lunging forward. "You leave Kagome out of this!" 

"Ahh…so it is true." Naraku laughed to himself. He then turned to his underling. "Kohaku," he ordered sharply, "get me the girl!"

"Yes, master…" came the droned reply. He immediately retrieved the sickle and released it out the window.

And evil smile turned up the corner of his mouth. "Your full power shall be unleashed once I kill that young wench."

"No!" he yelled. "Your fight is with me! Don't you DARE lay a finger on Kagome." His mind raced. What would he do? He didn't even know what this "Tetsusaiga" was! 

******************************

_Clink_. Kagome and Sango turned their heads to the window. "Did you hear that?" Kagome asked worriedly. 

Sango nodded, and looked around warily. Suddenly, she saw it. There was a chain coming from the window. She followed it with her eyes and gasped when she found its end. "Kagome! Look out!"

But it was too late. The chain and the sickle were wrapped around her ankle, and it pulled her harshly to the ground. The metal bit into her flesh, and she cried out. "Sango!" she beckoned, as she was pulled into the window. Suddenly, she was pulled in quickly, and Sango could no longer see her.

"Shit!" Sango cursed under her breath, and she hoisted herself into the house. 

******************************

Kagome flew into the house faster than the eye could see, and landed at Kohaku's feet. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried.

"Kagome!" he said, and looked back up at Naraku. "Damn you…let her go!!"

Naraku ignored Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome, his claws raised for the kill. "Are you ready to die, girl?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Not until the day I see your bloody corpse!"

"You'll pay for that remark, bitch!" His hand plunged down at her with deadly precision. 

Suddenly, Miroku leapt forward and whacked Naraku's hand off target. Instead of ripping through Kagome, he punched a hole through the ground.  

"That was a fatal error, monk." 

Naraku smacked at Miroku and he flew into the wall, his staff landing beside him. His bangs were matted against his forehead, and he panted in exhaustion. Sango ran to his side.

"Miroku!" she said, concerned.

"Sango!" he said abruptly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I…came to help," she explained.

"You need to leave here!" he instructed, sitting up.

"No!" she retorted. "I'm staying here with you!"

"Sango, I…" he started.

Meanwhile, Kagome's eyes were wide and her breath quickened. "I…I almost died." He turned to the side and her mouth drop open. There sat her grandfather in a bath of blood. "NOOOOOOOO!" she sobbed. "Grandpa!"

Naraku scoffed. "Oh yes. _Him_. Alcohol was both his salvation…and his downfall." He looked amused. "A bit ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

She scowled, tears running down her cheek. "Shut up! You bastard! You deserve to DIE!"

Quickly, she snatched the sickle by her ankle and stabbed Naraku in the calf. He winced slightly, and then he grabbed her by the neck, his nails penetrating her fair skin. "Your death will be slow and painful, I assure you," he hissed threateningly. 

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha's heart thumped soundly in his chest. What could he do?! Naraku had slapped him away like a fly earlier. Kagome was going to die! He felt helpless. But then, something caught his eye.

The Tetsusaiga pulsated on the ground by his feet. 'Huh?' he thought, confused. He bent down and picked it up. Power surged through him like nothing he had felt before. He felt somehow stronger. This feeling was incredible, but one thought never strayed from his mind. _He had to save Kagome._

Suddenly, a light filled the room. And it was coming from the sword!

It transformed into a large fang. He swung it once and smirked. He ran up to his foe. "Prepare to die, Naraku!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: YAY! YATTA! Finally, it's done. Er…this chapter, that is. It's not as long as my others, I agree, but there was so much stuff happening! Speaking of which, I hope I didn't confuse anybody! x_X; Hopefully, this story doesn't seem too stupid! Well, tell meh whatcha think!

Aishiteru!

Ko-ko


	10. Author's Note Extravaganza!

Author's Note Extravaganza!  
  
O.o; Er.sorta! Anyway, I just wanted to tell all of my loyal fans (lol, that's a laugh!) that I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating! OVERWHELMING AMOUNTS OF HOMEWORK! @.@; Geez, seriously, I have like NO time! But I promise you that the next chapter will be out before the end of the year. In fact, the first 2 weeks of October is a vacation for my school! You might even be lucky enough to get TWO whole chapters out of my lazy self! ^_^; I'm so sorry for procrastinating, minna, but my schoolwork is like piling up! It's ludicrous!  
  
In the meantime, while I'm finishing up Goaku, I'd like you guys to tell me what you think about my next idea for a story. It's another thriller/suspense sort of thing. Here goes:  
  
Desc.: Nothing Can Keep Me From You.  
  
Kagome and Hojou were quite the item for the longest time. But after a while, things about Hojou start to creep Kagome out, and she decides to break it off. Little does she know that breaking up is hard to do when the other person just doesn't want to let go.  
  
So, what do you think? ^_^; No, it's not a love story between Kagome and Hojou. I don't want to have to give too much away, but Hojou will be the antagonist in this one. And yes, Inu-Yasha is in it. Please give me input.  
  
Till next time,  
  
-Ko-ko 


	11. Hachi: Feels Like Déja Vu

A/N: I am so bad…so bad… I'm SO SORRY, minna-san. My History teacher is KILLING me with all this homework! But I'm on a two week-break now, so here's the next chappie! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism

By Aiko

Hachi – Feels like Déjà Vu…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prepare to die, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha lifted the fang high above his head and charged toward his sworn enemy. 

Naraku looked up to find a more than intimidating blade coming toward him at an alarming speed. Kagome, who struggled futilely from his captor's grip, gazed up at the heroic detective and the expert way he handled the sword. He leaped up to perform a finishing blow on Naraku, and as he did, Kagome could have sworn his hair turned silver. And were those DOG EARS on top of his head?

Naraku's eyes widened, as he threw Kagome down and jumped onto the rafters when the blade was within a hairsbreadth of his face. The sword crashed into the wooden floor, and Naraku smirked confidently. 

"Hmm…you think you can defeat me so easily, hanyou?" He laughed maniacally at this seemingly ridiculous notion. 

Inu-Yasha growled at his adversary. "You bastard. Don't act so cocky! I beat you 500 years ago, and I can beat you now!" He was surprised by these words, but they felt so…so right. He crouched down by Kagome and quickly whispered, "Are you all right?" 

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she nodded. "What? What's the matter?" Inu-Yasha inquired. The girl pointed to the top of his head. Cautiously, he moved his hand to the top of his head. He felt two…THINGS poking out of his head. He pulled a lock of hair forward. It was SILVER!! 'What's going on?!' he thought. 

And suddenly, he knew. He smiled arrogantly at Kagome. "Feh. Don't act like you don't know me, wench."

Usually, if someone acted like this toward her, she would've slapped them. But there was no time for that. "Get down!" Inu-Yasha yelled, as he pushed her to the side. A blast of a foul, venomous substance had just missed her, thanks to Inu-Yasha's shove. The only thing damaged in the gust was Inu-Yasha shirt, which was burned off, exposing his toned midsection. Kagome blushed and turned away.

Kagome smiled, in spite of the dire situation. 'And besides,' she thought, 'this is the Inu-Yasha of old.'

******************************

Meanwhile, Miroku lay in exhaustion by the wall, his wounds still not fully healed. Sango sat by his side. 

"Miroku," she asked, "are you…okay?"

Miroku smiled. "I must be a bother to you. Always getting hurt, and you always coming to my rescue. Seems like it should be the other way around. The guy is supposed to help the beautiful damsel in distress, right?"

Sango blushed and looked away. "I…I can take care of myself," she said defensively. "You're the one who's always getting himself into trouble." She forced a sad smile onto her lips.

"Hey," he said, to get the profiler's attention, "I meant what I said before. I'm glad that you worry about me. Before, I didn't think you cared what happened to me."

Sango turned to him abruptly. "Of course I care!" she said, hot tears welling up. "I don't want to lose anyone else I…" Her face lowered to his.

Miroku looked shocked. "Sango…" 

Just as their lips were about to meet, Sango heard a soft clank of metal against wood.

She quickly turned her head and got up, her eyes widening. "Ko…Kohaku?!"

This sort of left Miroku in the lurch. "Aww…" he cried, sweatdropping.

Sango stepped toward her long lost brother, and he raised his weapon over his head. "Don't do this, Kohaku!" she pleaded.

Much to his sister's surprise, Kohaku release the blade, and it sunk into Sango's delicate skin. He ruthlessly pulled it out, remorse nowhere to be seen on his stoic face.

Her hand quickly flew to the site of the wound, which began to bleed profusely. "How…could you? Kohaku! My little brother!"

Naraku briefly turned his attention to the little scene. "Oh," he said, smirking that despicable smirk, "I almost forgot." He sent a huge boomerang her way, and it planted itself in the ground beside her. "Must make it a fair fight!" he finished, as he dodged a slash of Inu-Yasha's sword.

Sango turned to the ridiculously enormous weapon. Her fingers itched to use it, like it was something familiar, but her heart would not allow her to fight her sibling. She turned to the unfeeling boy. Her eyes softened. "Kohaku…" She smiled benignly and stepped toward him, her arms open to embrace him.

Kohaku unleashed the fury of his sickle upon her. One slash, two slashes, soon turned to ten. Nevertheless, she did not falter. She made her way toward him. All she could remember was their childhood together. Sitting on the porch step, playing with the cat. Talking at night about things he would never tell their parents. 

Soon, it was only a few short steps that separated the two. Blood trailed behind her. 

"Sango!" Miroku cried out for the umpteenth time upon her deafened ears. "Please!" He tried to get up, but his unstable legs would not allow it.

"My…baby brother," she said, drawing nearer. 

******************************

"Damn you!" Inu-Yasha spat at Naraku, as his swing of Tetsusaiga merely grazed him. "You're disgusting." 

Naraku sneered at his insults. "You're boring me, half-breed. This is becoming quite tedious. I may just have to up and kill you!" 

Inu-Yasha's mind raced. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm some hanyou with a big sword. What do I do now?' He glanced around the room. 'Well, at least Kagome's safe.'

In the meantime, Kagome was fumbling with something she remembered she had hung on the wall. It was a bow and arrow. Suddenly, her archery days were coming back to her. 

Inu-Yasha was getting a little impatient with this song-and-dance. He needed something to finish this bastard off. 

And then he felt it. He felt the clash of his aura and Naraku's. He could hear them scraping together, forming a crevice. 

His new ears twitched at the magnified sound, and a smirk took residence on his face. "Keh. We'll see who kills who…" he started, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Kaze no…KIZU!" 

Naraku's eyes widened as razor sharp winds headed his way. "What?!" he shouted incredulously. He narrowly escaped the attack, the left sleeve of his kimono ripped to shreds. 

Then a strange thing happened. He LAUGHED. His laughter was insidious, with a bit of disbelief mixed it. "So I see I've awoken the power in you, hanyou. Hmph. It will only buy you time. But it will make my killing you all the more enjoyable!" And with that, Naraku dove down toward Inu-Yasha, a stream of poison shooting out from his palm.

It scalded Inu-Yasha's cheek and made him wince slightly. "Damn you! You'll pay for what you did to Kagome and her family!" He swung his sword toward his mortal enemy with everything he had. Naraku flew back.

He hit the wall hard, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He looked up, a dangerous look of death in his eyes. "I will take more than a weak little hanyou to beat me!!!"

Suddenly, Naraku began to form into a horrid creature. His upper half remained the same, but from the waist down his body squirmed and shaped into something unimaginable by human standards. Before Inu-Yasha knew it, a root-looking appendage shot out from his foe's chest, flying directly for him.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inu-Yasha!!!" She knew there was no way that he could escape. What could she do?!

******************************

"Ko…haku." Sango had nearly reached her brother. A trail of blood was left in her wake, an indication of how much blood she had lost. She staggered slightly, tears welling up in a mixture of sadness and overwhelming joy. "I love you, Kohaku."

"Sango!" Miroku shot up with every fiber of strength within him, disregarding his wounds, both old and new. He ran over to the wounded woman, and caught her just as she began to fall. Miroku glared at Kohaku. "Look what you've done to your own sister!?! Your own flesh and blood!"

Sango weakly lifted her head. "No, Miroku. He doesn't…know any better. He's being controlled by that…bastard Naraku…" She winced slightly, and looked up toward Kohaku. She lifted her hand up and brushed it lightly against her brother's cheek. "Little…brother…" she managed to say, and then became limp in Miroku's arms. 

Miroku's eyes widened. "Sango! Wake up!!" His heart pounded, his mind raced.

Kohaku's eyes suddenly changed. The coldness of them melted away, and two warm, chocolate-colored eyes, virtually identical to Sango's, seemed to emerge from their icy prison. A look of horror and panic settled onto his young face. "Sister!" His chain sickle slowly fell from his hand and clinked onto the wooden floor.

He fell to his knees and stared at his bloodstained hands. He glanced behind his sister's body and saw a long path of red following her. 'Did I do this?!' he asked himself in utter revulsion. 

******************************

Naraku's attention snapped away from Inu-Yasha, and the root shot back to where it came from. Worry struck his face, as he yelled sharply, "Kohaku! What are you doing, boy!?"

Kohaku looked up solemnly, "My…sister. I killed my…sister." He seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

Naraku smirked venomously. He began to scoff to himself, and the scoffing soon turned to laughter, maniacal laughter. 

"What the hell are you laughing at, scum?!" Inu-Yasha spat to the strange concoction of parts that was his nemesis. 

Naraku turned to Inu-Yasha. "And so you see," he seemed to be continuing a tangent he had yet to start, "the last of my murders has been committed. The five Goaku have been taken off this earth, and Buddha shall bestow absolute power to me!"

Miroku looked down at Sango, shock and angry tears filled his eyes. "What are you talking about, Naraku?!" he shouted. "Sango never did any wrong in her life!"

Naraku clucked like a schoolmarm scolding her pupils. "Oh, but she had. Remember the five deadly sins…Murder, Theft, Adultery, Drink…and Deception." He acted as if all of this was a well-known fact. "She was deceiving herself in believing that she could bring her brother back from my grasp…isn't that right, Kohaku?"

Kohaku slowly shook his head and wiped his tears. "You're so self-righteous, Naraku. So ignorant and haughty that you never saw what was right in front of you all along…"

Naraku's eyes narrowed, and his anger flared up inside of him. "What did you just say, you little brat?!" 

"Hmph," Kohaku sneered, a smirk passing over his lips, if only for a brief moment. "For someone so learned in the Buddhist religion, you sure don't understand much about it."

And with those words escaping from his lips, he grabbed the cold metal blade, freshly dirtied with his sister's blood, and swiftly turned it to himself, sinking it into the soft flesh between his ribs. He fell over.

"Kohaku?!" Miroku said, shocked. 

"And now," Kohaku croaked, "The last…of the mur…murders has been comm…itted."

Naraku growled and yell in incredulity, "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Kagome watched on, helpless and amazed. Suddenly, she felt a buzzing coming from the object in her hands. She looked down. The Bow and arrow were glowing a brilliant blue. She blinked several times and tried to register what was happening. And then, she knew.

She stood up and stretched the luminescent bow to the point where the string cricked several times, taut and strung tight. "Die, Naraku!!" She yelled triumphantly, as the arrow flew undeniably toward the demon's heart.

Before Naraku had time enough to turn around, the arrow had pierced through his hideous skin. His body began to disintegrate.

"You…bitch," he said with the last of his breath. And then, he was gone.

Kagome collapsed onto her knees and breathed a sigh of relief. "We…did it."

Inu-Yasha slowly made his way over to Kagome, the once large fang of a sword reduced to merely a scratched up katana. He let it slip from his fingers and clatter onto the floor.

"Kagome…" Inu-Yasha started.

Kagome ran up to him and embraced him. "I…I was afraid he was going to kill you!" Her tears wet his bare chest.

Inu-Yasha smiled. He returned her hug and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Keh," he said familiarly, "You should know by now. You don't have to worry about me."

She looked up, smiling through her tears. "Inu-Yasha." She then stopped and looked quizzically at him. "Your hair!"

Inu-Yasha looked at a lock of hair that had fallen forward. It was black. "I guess everything's back to normal, eh?"

Miroku, meanwhile, held the unmoving Sango in his arms. A tear traveled down his cheek and dripped onto the floor. "I don't understand," he mused aloud, "it wasn't supposed to be like this…I…" 

And all of a sudden, Sango stirred. She gradually and gently lifted her head and looked up at Miroku. "M…Miroku?" 

His eyes brightened. "Sango!?"

Sango's eyes were rimmed with confused tears. "Oh Miroku!" And with that, she threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a long, deep kiss, taking him completely by surprise.

"Sango, I l-," he started.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and bright lights poured in. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: GAHH! I'm finally done with this chapter!! So, did you like how I did away with that stupid bastard Naraku? ^_^; Yes, I know that this chappie isn't as long as the others, but a lot of schtoof happened, ne? I really hope you liked it! 

Oh yeah, and by the way, I finished this about 2 or 3 weeks after the break! Shows you how busy I am!!! X.x;;

Soreja!

Aiko


	12. Kyu: All Good Things Must Come to an End

A/N: O.o; Err...wow. Chapter 8 got meager feedback. I'm not sure what happened to all my readers, but...I hope you come back to me!! ^_______^; I lurf you guys! Writing this has been so much fun!  
  
And without further ado... Here's the final chapter of Goaku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism  
  
By Aiko  
  
Kyu - All Good Things Must Come to an End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha's heads all turned in unison toward the source of the blinding lights. The shadowed figure stepped forward.  
  
Kikyou tossed her hair back and smirked, looking to Sango and Miroku's more than suggestive position. "I'm not quite sure this was the most appropriate place to be consummating your relationship."  
  
Sango looked away, her cheek ablaze with embarrassment, and Miroku grinned sheepishly, and, for the first time, blushed himself.  
  
The dark-haired almost-copy of Kagome walked deeper into the scene, then turned toward the door, nodding to the crowd of policemen outside. They slowly filed in and looked around, in awe at the utterly atrocious state of the house, blood on the floor, and chunks of floor demolished by an obviously inhuman force. Splintered planks of wood shot up out of the ground in some kind of beautiful, twisted work of art.  
  
Kikyou made her way over to Inu-Yasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did all this, eh chief?" she said with a slight bit of sarcasm. "You gonna be okay?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and smiled somewhat. He then realized that the two women beside him were unacquainted. "Ah! Kikyou Mikosama, meet Kagome Higurashi."   
  
Kagome smiled and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Mikosama."  
  
"You can call me Kikyou. And likewise." She winked at Kagome. "Take good care of him, okay?" she whispered as she began walking over to Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome looked a little puzzled and nodded, then turned to Inu-Yasha. "Is there anything that went on between you two that I should know about?"   
  
Inu-Yasha averted his attention elsewhere and replied, "Uh...not really." He laughed nervously and Kagome made a face that showed her evident doubt.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango looked over to her little brother's limp body. She reached out and touched his hand, which was still warm, as if he were just in a deep and peaceful slumber. A soft smile graced her lips.  
  
Kikyou kneeled down by Sango. "Hey," she greeted.  
  
The young woman nodded. "Hi, Kikyou."   
  
Kagome's almost-double put her hand on Sango's shoulder. "So...is that your brother? Did he...was he...?"  
  
Sango nodded in response. "Yeah. He really repented in his last moments." Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes, both happy and sad, for having lost and found her brother in the same instant.   
  
The young woman stood up and wiped away her tears. She turned to Kikyou. "Well I guess we'll have to get to work on the..."  
  
Kikyou waved the comment off. "Don't worry about it," she said, smiling benignly. "I'll take care of everything. Trust me."   
  
Miroku scratched his head. "But...won't we have to go through all the legal and technical investigations..."  
  
Kikyou just continued smiling and walked to the doorway. "Come on, boys," she called to the policemen swarming in the house. Much like bees follow their queen, the officers filed out behind the dark-haired woman.   
  
"So," Inu-Yasha started, "shall we?" He stepped forward in a leader's fashion and looked back at the group, the light shining behind him in an angelic way. He offered an arm to Kagome chivalrously.   
  
Kagome giggled and accepted, gently grasping the arm. She and the former hanyou made their way out of the building.  
  
Sango slowly made her way to the door. Miroku lightly tapped her shoulder. His heart fluttered a bit. He laughed inwardly. It was HIS job to make girls feel this way, not the other way around, right? "Sango?"  
  
She turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
He shifted slightly. "Well, what does this mean for u-?"  
  
Sango smirked and quickly put he index finger on his lips, silencing him. She looked up through her bangs at Miroku, winked, then turned back to the door and began walking out. "We'll see..."  
  
Miroku smiled. He looked around innocently, then did the inevitable...  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome were leaning against the car. Inu-Yasha looked at his watch, bored. He glanced at Kagome. "4...3...2...1."  
  
SLAP! "MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
A red-faced Sango stormed out of the building in a flustered huff, stomping toward Inu-Yasha's car. She wrenched the backdoor open.  
  
Kagome bit her lip to try to refrain from busting up into laughter. She put on a sympathetic face. "Did he...?"  
  
Sango growled slightly. "What do YOU think?" And with that, she hopped into the back seat and slammed the door behind her.   
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, who flashed her a grin and nodded toward the approaching pervert.  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek and grinned in his characteristic way, a dreamy smile plastered on his face as he drew closer to the car.   
  
He sighed wistfully and looked to the couple leaning against the car. "She loves me!" His grin widened and he climbed into the seat beside Sango, who hmph'd and looked away, trying to conceal her smile. He shut the door behind him.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Well...shall we?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "We shall!" She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Inu-Yasha on the cheek. She giggled and got into the car, leaving a surprised detectives blushing, a hand to his cheek.  
  
*********************************  
  
The small blue car bumped over the road as the people inside looked out the window, taking in their surroundings. The dark clouds foretold of rains to come, and hung, fat full with rain, heavily in the sky. How much of a contrast this was against the awesome accomplishment completed hardly an hour ago, Inu-Yasha mused to himself.   
  
Miroku tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Inu-Yasha, you can pull over at this corner."  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly pulled to a stop where he was instructed and looked up at the sky through his window. "You sure? I mean, it's no problem. I could drive you to your house."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Naw. I don't particularly mind the rain. And besides," he quickly glanced at the woman to his side, who still seemed a little irritable, "I need some time to think."   
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "All right. See ya when I see ya, I guess..."  
  
Miroku smirked. "Of course." He got out and shut the door behind him. He stood on the curb for a second, looking expectantly into the window for something, he didn't know what. He waved and nodded them off, finally turning his back as the car tugged away.   
  
He sighed. "You're stupid, Bouzu," he said with a laugh. "Stupid to think...Well, whatever it was you WERE thinking." He put his hands in his pockets and walked down toward the alley.   
  
Drip. Drip. Dripdripdripdrip. Miroku looked up. "Well, I guess I'm a glutton for punishment." He pushed his rain-soaked hair from his eyes. He continued on.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He turned abruptly, his heart pumping quickly and his spirits raised. His eyes widened as he saw...  
  
Nothing. Just the end of the alley. He looked down and shook his head, and turned forward. He looked ahead and immediately stopped in his tracks.  
  
And there she was, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Her high ponytail was taken down, and her long brown hair lay in dampened strands down her back.  
  
She ran toward him, splashes of water licking her heels from the already formed puddles on the ground.  
  
Miroku caught her in his arms. His heart was so filled with joy he thought he might die. "Sango, I...you came!"  
  
She looked up with her softened brown eyes. "As if there was any doubt."  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome had a silly smile on her face, as she thought of Miroku and Sango's romantic reunion. She snuggled down into her seat, and then her face when slightly solemn.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her. "What's wrong?"   
  
Kagome shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing." She seemed hypnotized by the rhythmic movements of windshield wipers.  
  
He blinked, and then a sudden realization washed over him. "Kagome, we're going to have a proper burial for your grandfather and your mother. You don't have to worry about anything," he reassured.  
  
The girl looked up at him. "But where am I supposed to go? Will Souta be okay now?"  
  
Inu-Yasha put his hand on hers as he stopped the car. He gazed into her eyes. "You always have a place with me."  
  
Kagome smiled softly and brought her face within an inch of his. "I'm so glad we're together again." And with that, she drew him into a kiss that had been in waiting for centuries, and would remain timeless for the two, forever caught in that moment.  
  
*********************************  
  
About two and a half years later...  
  
Kagome's brother Souta went to live with his aunt, and decided to dedicate his life to becoming a detective.   
  
Shippou went to live with Kaede, who was glad to take him in, since she had never actually had any children of her own.  
  
Miroku and Sango started dating, and both had quit the whole investigative business. They ended up breaking up, getting back together, breaking up, getting back together, breaking up, and finally staying together for good.   
  
Inu-Yasha decided to quit the Shikon Detective Agency:  
  
~* He had gone to work the day after the ordeal smiling happily, thankful for every day he had after having almost died.  
  
He entered Sesshoumaru's office without even knocking. He confidently strode up to his brother's desk.  
  
Sesshoumaru actually smiled at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha! Just the man I wanted to see! My star detective!"  
  
He got up from his seat and walked over to his brother. "You know, you've made quite an impression on the whole community. We've practically become a household name!" He sat on the corner of his desk, an excited smile on his face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I want you to become joint owner of the firm! Whaddaya say?"  
  
Inu-Yasha brushed his hair back and shook his head. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru, but... I quit."  
  
Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. "But I...we..."  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed slightly. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind." He patted his brother on the back. "Good luck in all your future endeavors, bro." He then walked out the door for the last time.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched his younger sibling leave. "I suppose it's for the best, half-breed," he said under his breath. *~  
  
And that brings us to today.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat at the table in his pajama bottoms with a mug of coffee in his hand. He twisted the ring on his finger. He gazed reflectively into the pinkish purple dawn sky.   
  
"Inu-Yasha?"   
  
The young man turned his head toward the source of the voice.   
  
Kagome stood in the hallway clad in nothing but an oversized sweatshirt of Inu-Yasha's. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What're you doing up so early?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Just...thinking."  
  
"Oh?" The raven-haired girl said, interested. "What about?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing much...just the whole ordeal...How life is and was. Wondering if Naraku...Well, you know."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She advanced toward Inu-Yasha.   
  
THUMP! Kagome fell down hard on her bum, after groggily trying to navigate through the mess that was Inu-Yasha's apartment.  
  
Inu-Yasha stifled a laugh. "Are...are you okay?" he asked with a smart-ass grin on his face.  
  
Kagome pouted and scowled playfully. "Oh shut up! I would've tripped if you'd clean up LIKE I ASKED!!"   
  
"You're so cute when you're angry," he said, hoping to win her over. He pulled her up.  
  
And it worked. "Aww...You're such a liar," she said, dusting off her butt. She looked down to see what she had tripped over.   
  
"Huh...What's this?" She crouched down for closer inspection. It was a huge history book lying open on the ground. She must've accidentally opened when she stumbled over the hulking piece of literature.   
  
She lifted it up and carried it to the table. Her eyes widened. "I-Inu-Yasha...You've gotta come see this."  
  
"What is it, Kag?" He looked over her shoulder and read aloud:  
  
'Many myths decorate the already colorful Japanese culture and history, but one stands out among them all.'  
  
Inu-Yasha looked to Kagome in confusion. She nodded toward the book. "Keep reading."  
  
"Okay..." he replied unsurely.  
  
'The legend reads that there was a group of five adventurers back in the 14th century who protected the country from an enormous evil called Naraku. They fought hordes of demons and collected fragments of the legendary Shikon jewel, which had been shattered. Most amazingly of all, one of the members of the group was the reincarnation of the holy priestess Kikyou. It was rumored that she came from the future, through the Bone Eater's Well. The girl's name was Kagome. The others who traveled in the group included a Buddhist monk by the name of Miroku, infamous for both his amorousness and the Kazaana, or black hole, in his right hand, Sango the taijiya, whose massive boomerang Hirakotsu could cut any demon in two, Shippou the kitsune, and Inu-Yasha, the fearless hanyou, whose original plans to steal and use the Shikon jewel to further his own ends was foiled by the softening of his own heart.'  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked and then stepped back. "I...guess it was all true. It wasn't just an illusion Naraku pulled over us."  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply. "Yeah...I suppose so."  
  
They were silent for a moment, taking the reality in. Inu-Yasha broke the silence. "Hey," he started, "what's this?" He was holding something that looked like a card of some sort.  
  
He read over it. "Hey, whaddaya know!! Miroku and Sango are getting married!"  
  
Kagome grinned. "I know! Isn't it great? I've had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about seeing the whole gang again!"  
  
Inu-Yasha picked her up bridal-style to bring her back into the bedroom, a dashing smirk on his lips. Kagome gasped as she was swept off the floor. "You sure it wasn't just some bad Chinese you had?"  
  
Kagome grimaced. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" She laughed.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed as well. "Well, I also know how to make one you'll never forget..." He headed toward the room, his woman in his arms.   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, well..."  
  
She trailed off as the door closed behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, a shadowed passed by the window in the living room, memorizing its every detail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And there you have it folks! The end to a very bumpy road...  
  
Or is it?!!?!?   
  
^_~;; Doncha worry...there'll be a sequel!!  
  
Man, it was so fun writing this...I'm sad to let it go but...I gotta!   
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
Aiko 


	13. Dun da da duuuun! Author's Note!

A/N:   O.o;; Wow! I can't actually believe it's over, can you?!?

Well, actually, it's been over for some months now. Where ARE those people who hounded me to finish? I only got one review! ;_; 

Now I wondering if I should even WRITE the sequel! I mean, I'm illustrating the first Goaku now, and, hopefully, the first couple of pages will be done during Spring Break.  o.o;; 

Hmm…so, tell me whatcha think! I wanna know if my last chapter was up to par with everyone. 'Kay? ^_^;;;

Who else? None other than…

~Aiko


End file.
